The Dark Hybrid
by SekritRopos
Summary: Tatsumi is the son of both a dragon and a werewolf. His father left him one mission. To carry on his job and protect the world. Tatsumi will meet many allies in his life but even more enemies. Will he truly be able to defend his world from the being know as The God of Destruction? AU. TatsumixEsdeathxAkame.
1. Prologue

**The Dark Hybrid**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Akame Ga Kill characters, those rights belong to the creators. I do own the OC's and own weapons.**

 **This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is kinda lame but all criticism is appreciated.**

"Chocolate pudding" = speech  
'marshmallows' = thoughts

" _Candy floss" =_ Danger Beasts talking

 **Now... Onwards!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In a cave somewhere up in the North. An egg lay in burning wood, shiny and unscathed. Around it two forms sat on opposite sides. One male which was huge, black, with wings and a long tail that was swaying side to side while the other a female, small compared to its companion but with grey fur and pointy ears. A dragon and a wolf.

" _What do you think it will be?_ " Asked the wolf.

" _I don't know Alore. But whatever it is, I will accept it and raise it well. Don't worry_ " Replied the dragon. The wolf now identified as Alore glanced at the egg then back at the dragon.

" _I know... I'm not worrying. It's just that... it's a hybrid and I know for a fact that having him/her is ultra rare, almost impossible. Who knows what kind of power it holds_ " The dragon stared at Alore but soon set his gaze on the egg. Suddenly, the faintest sound of a crack could be heard. " _Sekrit! Sekrit! Look! It's hatching!_ " The dragon now named Sekrit lowered his head so it was near the egg.

Cracks began to appear until finally the top of the egg popped off and a small black head emerged. It's two bright red eyes staring at the dragon, identifying it as it's father. " _Hmph... it's a boy_ " stated Sekrit, his red eyes staring back at his son.

" _And he's a dragon_ " Alore added.

" _Is that a bad thing?_ " Asked Sekrit, his gaze turning from the young boy to the wolf.

" _No, not really. But it means that he'll grow to be bigger than me and I'm not too fond of that idea_. _Well... what's done is done. Now then, what should we call him? Deathstar? Cupcake? Sekrit Jr.?_ "

" _What? No! I will not have my son named Deathstar or cupcake!_ " Yelled Sekrit.

" _Then what? He has to have a name... wait a second... How about Tatsumi?_ "

" _Tatsumi?_ " Confusion pulled at Sekrits face, he looked towards the boy and hummed.

" _Yes, Tatsumi. As in 'Tatsu' which means dragon and 'mi' which means beauty... his scales are beautiful after all, along with his eyes_ " Sekrit nodded.

" _Okay then, Tatsumi it is_ " Sekrit looked back down at his son, examining his further.

Tatsumi was a baby dragon the size of a teenage wolf (Don't question how his mother got the egg of that size out of her, lets just say she used some form of dark magic). His scales were as black as the night yet he had red stripes going down from the middle of his neck and all the way down to his tail. His two large wings were covered with blood red leather. Two scarlet curved horns adorned his head along with red spikes going all the way down his neck and back and finally his tail which at the end turned into a forked end. His claws were red and his teeth were angel like white, not to mention sharp. Two blade like spikes were at the sides of his mouth. However his eyes were the most intriguing. They were like his fathers, bright ruby red with crossed shaped slits and a circle running through them while eight dots in pairs were found on the outside of the circle. They were indeed menacing, just like a dragon should be.

" _Now then, we all need our rest so lets go and get some sleep. You too little one_ " Said Sekrit, Alore nodded in agreement. She picked up Tatsumi from his shattered egg shell and placed him between both herself and his father. The young boy soon dozed off leaving his two parents in silence.

" _You know Sekrit..._ " started Alore.

" _Hmm?_ "

" _The day you saved me from my horrible death. I would have never thought that it would end up like this. Us together, having a child. Becoming a family... life is so peaceful now_ "

" _Yes. It indeed is. But we must be cautious. I've caught word that the humans are coming our way... many Danger Beasts have fallen at their hands. I don't want us to be next. I don't want to become a tool and be used for meaningless and stupid disputes. Humans just want power. They don't care about anything else._ " Said Sekrit grimly.

" _They are coming... I'm sorry for asking but... who has fallen?_ " Alore's eyes gained a sense of fear.

" _Do not worry Alore. I will protect the both of you. After all... I am a divine deity, one of the Five Demon Deity's. I am one of a kind... well with the birth of our son that is not true any more but still, Gods would have trouble killing me. I am the most powerful Demon Deity therefore I am in charge of protecting this world. Humans will not harm us. I promise. As for who has fallen...It is in my deep regret to say that the Tyrant has fallen as well as Ekisu (Demon's Extract. I needed a name for it). They both have been turned into weapons of mass destruction._ "

" _Two of the Demon Deity's fell... that means that only you, Moeaga and Raiton remain..._ " Alore's head hung low.

" _The humans... they are getting stronger. They are beginning to understand us more and more._ " Sekrit growled out.

" _If they are coming here... then how long will they be?_ " Asked Alore with anxiousness lacing her words.

" _Well... at the pace they are travelling and the environment here... I say about 3 years"_

Alore quickly looked towards their sleeping son _"Thr-three years!? Then our son..._ "

" _Do not worry Alore, as I said before. I will protect you both._ " Sekrit took his gaze away from Alore and down upon the sleeping form of his son who was nestled in between the two of them.

==3 Years Time Skip==

You could hear the birds singing and the wind howling, as well as the laughter echoing out of a large cave. " _COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL!_ " Inside, a scene amusing to some was being played out. A black almighty dragon was chasing round a black furry pup. " _You pissed on my tail! Now you're gonna get it!_ " Although the dragon was yelling, the pup was unfazed instead he did a U-turn round a large boulder running further away from the screaming dragon. " _You littl-_ "

" _THAT IS ENOUGH!_ " A grey wolf quickly popped into the scene, picking up the pup by it's neck and setting it down in front of the dragon. " _Now Tatsumi, what have I told you about having to 'need to go'?_ " The pup looked up and towards his mother.

" _When I need to go, I go outside._ " Tatsumi replied cutely.

" _Good boy. Now, apologise to your father_ " Tatsumi looked to the left and tilted his head more so he was making eye contact with the dragon.

" _I am sorry farther..._ " The dragon looked upon the pup's face and saw his upset puppy dog eyes... he gave in.

" _It's fine son. Just don't do it again_ " Tatsumi yelped out an okay and ran off with his tail wagging like crazy. He wandered deeper into the cave and came back carrying a large Evil Bird bone.

As he sat down, his parents began a conversation. " _I still can't believe that he can shift between a dragon and wolf, no matter how many times I see it._ " Started Alore bewildered at her sons ability.

" _It is to be expected. He is after all, a hybrid. Both dragon and wolf. Or if you want to be technical then dragon, demon and werewolf._ "

" _Yes but.._ "

" _Alore. He has both mine and your blood running through his veins. If I can shift into a smaller form of myself, I'm sure that_ _due to him being a hybrid he is able to do that much._ "

" _Well, I just hope that he doesn't shift into anything else_ "

" _And why is that? He has the possibility to shift into a human or a demon. It is a 50/50 chance._ "

" _Well, I just hope that it is human_ " Alore said hopefully.

" _Do you not like my demon side? Alore. I am heartbroken_ "

" _Oh shut up you overgrown lizard_ "

" _That I cannot do. Unfortunately I am worried. He has not once used his powers..._ " stated Sekrit.

" _Maybe he didn't get them? Anyway I would not want another crazed maniac running wild_ "

" _I am offended. I am not a crazed maniac. I take my duty and power very seriously._ "

" _I know, I know. But you are right, he has not once shown his power to control the darkness. If he was able to do that now, no human would be able to lay a finger on him_ " Both parents looked towards their son who was still happily chewing on a bone.

Sekrit sighed " _He is three years old, yet he is the size of a 6 year old, also he can speak any language fluently and has perfect grammar. He can now breathe fire and shift between both dragon and wolf. You would think that he has already learnt how to control the darkness by now_ "

" _Okay, okay. Stop doting on your son Sekrit. It has been 3 years since that day and we have had no word of those humans that were coming our way. Is it possible that they decided to go away?_ "

" _That is highly unlikely. Their thirst for power is too great. They will come._ " Sekrit looked outside the cave and beyond the horizon " _When they come. You and little midget over there go and hide in here. I will take care of them. Even if they have weapons made from my fallen brethren. That will not stop me from protecting my family_ "

Tatsumi's wolf form had jet black fluffy and soft fur with scarlet stripes and highlights. His tail was long and fluffy as hell! His eyes were gem yellow. Tatsumi was still chewing on his Evil Bird bone, unaware of his parents discussion. Suddenly his ears perked up and he stilled. " _What's wrong son?_ " Asked Sekrit noticing the boys sudden strange behaviour.

" _Mama... father... someone's coming_ " Tatsumi ran to his mother side, hiding behind her " _They're coming closer._ " Just then, the sound of trees falling was heard. To others they would hear nothing but all of their sensitive ears picked up the distinguishing sound.

Both Sekrit and Alore looked out over the trees and over to the horizon. " _They are here._ " Stated Sekrit " _Go! Go and hide. I will sort this out_ " A look of fear crossed Alore's features, she turned away from the cowering boy behind her and towards the mighty dragon in front of her.

" _Sekrit...please... be safe_ "

" _I will._ " Sekrit stood away and opened up his wings. With a strong flap, he took off.

" _Mama? Where is father?_ " Both confusion and fear glazing his eyes.

" _Don't worry Tatsumi. He will come back._ "

==With Sekrit==

Sekrit was flying towards the horizon just above the tree lines, skilfully missing every pointy edge of a pine tree. ' _Now then... Where are they?_ ' Right then, a cannon shot could be heard. Sekrit quickly turned his gaze to the left, seeing a large metallic ball hurdling its way towards him, he glided to the right missing it by an inch.

"DAMN IT! What are you doing you imbecile!?" A human yelled from behind a tree.

"Oh well done! He's noticed us now you dimwit!" another yelled. They were both yelling at a soldier who seemed to be in charge of the cannon. The cannon itself was placed behind a bush.

Sekrit then let out a huge earth shattering roar which gained the attention of the three bickering men. More troops have now come out from hiding, there were about 40,000. ' _This is nothing_ ' With an open jaw, Sekrit let out a wave of bright orange and yellow flames. Consuming the three men and everyone else.

==With Alore and Tatsumi==

An almighty roar could be heard in the distance, followed by a flash of orange and yellow. Tatsumi covered his face with his tail, hoping to become invisible to the rest of the world. " _Shh... don't worry Tatsumi. Everything will be okay_ " Alore trying to comfort her frightened son became scared herself ' _Sekrit. Please be okay_ ' She got her own tail and wrapped it around the young boy.

"ARGH! SHIT! My fucking leg!" A cry of pain could be heard, the source... the entrance of the cave.

"Shut up will you?! Are you trying to wake the whole world up!?" Another voice, this one a bit gruff.

"But it hurt so damn much..." moaned the first one.

"I. Don't. Care. You just grazed it for fucks sake! But... this cave. You sure it's the right one?"

"Yeah. The General wouldn't lie now would he?"Two pair of hands could be seen grabbing onto the ledge of the cave. Two men pulled themselves up. One small and skinny while the other tall and meaty. They were both clad in armour and were carrying weapons. "Geez. Why the fuck are we here?" The skinny one asked.

"Because you blockhead. We are scouting the area for the powerful Danger Beast" The fat one replied.

"Yeah but the dragon is all the way back there, fucking up our buddies"

"Ugh. Do you not listen at all at briefing? We are to find it's lair and set up a trap for it"

"Ooooooh. That makes sense"

Alore watched these two men conversing. Tatsumi still hiding behind her. She began to let out a low growl meant to intimidate the two idiots. The two soldiers turned towards her, shock plastered all over their faces. "Shit! There was nothing about a wolf inhabiting the cave at briefing!" yelled the fat soldier.

"We are so in deep shit right now!" roared the skinny comrade. They both backed away and drew their weapons. The fat pig a spear while the skinny stick a short sword. Alore came out from the shadows, leaving Tatsumi behind. Her mouth was pulled back into a snarl showing off her knife sharp teeth. She stood at 4'8, just below the short soldiers chin and the tall soldiers chest. "Shit dude! What do we do!?" Asked the skinny soldier going into a panic.

"Fight ofcourse! Why the hell do you thing we trained for 2 years!?" answered the fat soldier. Both soldiers pointed their weapons towards Alore, the fat soldier let out a war cry and charged straight at her. Alore just side stepped the attack and kicked him with her hind legs, making him bash his head against the ground as he fell. The skinny one let out a girly scream and began to wave his sword around crazily, Alore got behind him within seconds and pounced on his back, sinking her teeth within his neck and twisting. The soldier fell to the grow lifeless, his head turned at a weird angle. The fat soldier got out from his daze and threw the spear at Alore. Alore just dodged it by going underneath it and attacked the fat soldier, her mouth opening for a bit. The fat soldier put up a hand to protect himself, she latched onto it and began to pull at it wildly. After some struggling seconds, she ripped his arm off, blood gushing out from the wound. The soldier fell to the floor, a wet spot appearing on his pants and began repeating the same words.

"NO! NOT ME! NO! NOT ME!". Alore just walked calmly towards him and stuck her long claws in his neck, the blood running to his neck stopped him from breathing and he died shortly after. The two invaders were now dead.

Tatsumi was curled up next to a boulder. Blending in perfectly with his surroundings. " _Tatsumi... come on. Come to mummy. The bad people are gone now. There is nothing to be afraid of_ " Tatsumi slowly uncurled and stood up, wiping away his stray tears with a paw. He turned towards his mother who's paws and mouth were covered with blood yet she was still smiling. Tatsumi returned the smile and ran towards her. Each step bringing him closer to happiness. Then the sound of a gunshot could be heard, followed by another. Tatsumi stood still in his place, five inches away from his mother. Alore had a pained look upon her face.

Tatsumi looked upwards and a drop of blood fell on his snout. It came from his mother. She had two holes in her body. One through her chest allowing you to see her still beating heart which was slowing down by the second while the other had taken off half of her face, bits of brain sliding down her head and onto the floor. " _AAAAAAAAHHHH_ " Tatsumi fell back, his mother's body toppling over next to him, lifeless. Her once bright eyes were dull and emotionless now. Her once warm body was cold now. Tatsumi looked away from the corpse and towards the entrance, there he saw a man clad in silver armour holding a gun with smoke emitting from it. Fear and rage laced Tatsumi's mind.

==With Sekrit==

" _AAAAAAAAHHHH_ " A scream reached Sekrit's sensitive ears. He looked towards the direction of his home and worry overcame him. With a beat of his wings, he left the torched forest and its dead inhabitants there and flew back to his lair. The soldiers that were still clinging onto life fled, their bodies burnt and beaten.

After some minutes, Sekrit arrived at the entrance of the cave. He went inside and instantly noticed the two dead bodies. ' _Hmm, must be the work of Alore_ ' he continued onward, descending into further darkness. He stopped and stared. What he saw terrified him to the core, it was worse that his nightmares. His love, Alore, dead. Two holes going through her body and her son... feasting upon the corpse. His eyes both cross slitted but the colour all wrong. The left was yellow while the right red.

Tatsumi's head jerked up, giving Sekrit the full view of his sons blood stained face. The face of a werewolf yet a dragon at the same time. And behind Tatsumi was a giant pool of blood. ' _Now that. I know definitely does not belong to Alore_ '

==With Tatsumi some minutes earlier==

Fear and rage consumed Tatsumi's mind as he stared at his mother's murderer. The humans cold eyes glaring holes through him "You monster." that sentence alone was enough to send Tatsumi over the edge.

His blood boiled, breathing sped up and felt a swelling pain all over his body but most of all his eyes. Many emotions raced through him: Sadness, fear, happiness, jealousy and most of all rage.

 **Sadness because of his mother's miserable death.**

Two curved horns grew out from his head.

 **Fear because he was now alone.**

Spikes adorned his back from his neck to his tail.

 **Happiness because of his fond memories.**

Scales began to appear all over his arms, legs, sides of his face and tail.

 **Jealousy because of the normal life the human before him had.**

Two large black wings sprouted out from his back.

 **Rage because of what they took from him.**

Two scarlet blade like spikes grew out from the sides of his mouth and his wrists.

 **Why... Why... Why!?**

Finally his eyes turned: the left yellow while the right red, both cross slitted.

 **I am an abomination...**

Tatsumi stood on his hind legs and began to grow in size, becoming the size of a tall human, approximately 6'5.

He looked ahead, the murderer in his sight. With a push of his feet he was upon the soldier. The man didn't even have time to react as Tatsumi dug his claws within flesh, ripping out chunks of it. To keep the man in place, Tatsumi wrapped his tail round the soldiers abdomen making it hard for him to breathe. Tatsumi then wrapped his clawed hands round the man's head a shredded it in half. _**"Weak... You are weak."**_ Chanted Tatsumi.

Blood leaked from the wounds creating a pool of vermilion. Tatsumi inhaled the scent and instantly his hunger kicked in. A minute passed, then two, then three. After Tatsumi was finished a much sweeter smell caught his nose. His body twisted round, his coloured eyes eyeing his mother's corpse. Within his rage he could not tell friend from foe. Only his undying thirst for battle, for blood, for victory. In his hunger Tatsumi leaped towards the corpse and indulged himself in it. His mouth lingering for a moment, once again inhaling the sweet smell. Piece by piece he swallowed the fruitful flesh until he felt a powerful presence enter the cave. He looked up, yellow and scarlet meeting blood red.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. In front of him stood a 38 foot tall dragon. " _I see how it is. I knew that you being able to shift dragon to wolf was too normal. You are a hybrid born from one of the Five Demon Deity's: The Dark Demon Dragon. And a Moonlit Werewolf. Your rage has made you go berserk... it has made you lose yourself._ " As each word was spoken, Sekrit's mouth formed into a smile " _My son. You cannot return to your former self. It pains me to do this but... I have to kill you._ " As the last sentence was said, Sekrit unleashed a bundle of flames.

Tatsumi did not dodge, instead he took it full force on and came out the other end unscathed. " _How could I have been so stupid. You are my son after all. Your scales are the strongest material that evr existed, fire wont hurt you_ " Sekrit unravelled his wings and flew out of the cave and into a clearing, Tatsumi right on his tail.

Sekrit did a spin and attacked Tatsumi with his tail, Tatsumi just dodged under it and bit it. Sekrit let out a quick and quiet yelp and tried to shake him off by slamming him against a boulder but Tatsumi instead landed on all fours on the boulder, his feet digging into the rock and using all of his strength swung Sekrit over his head and into the side of the mountain, breaking some of Sekrit's wing bones. A groan of pain was let out.

" _Okay shrimp. I'm not about to get beaten by a midget like you!_ " Sekrit stood up, dark aura emanating from him. " _I'll show you why I'm the leader of the Five Demon Deity's._ " Suddenly a black ink like substance of some sorts came out from Sekrit's shadow and wrapped itself around Tatsumi's body, restraining him. The more Tatsumi struggled, the tighter the binds got. The ink substance formed four black blades and they embedded themselves into Tatsumi's body: His gut, right arm, left leg and chest. Tatsumi let out a long cry of agony, blood pouring out of his wounds.

" _ **I will kill you... I will kill you...I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ Tatsumi chanted. At that moment, black tentacles sprouted out from Tatsumi's lower back. Eight in total, four of them snaked their way up Sekrits own black ink blades and shattered them with a snap. They then proceeded to now bind Sekrit. Tatsumi slumped over and steam began to leave his wounds, within seconds all of his wounds were gone. Tatsumi used his wings and flew up to be eye level with the dragon. His large tentacles still restricting Sekrit.

With a rage filled roar, Tatsumi's mouth opened letting out bright purple fire. " _ARGHH!_ " The remainder of Sekrits ink bindings began to melt. One of the three remaining tentacles pierced Sekrit's chest, right next to his heart, the next stabbed through his stomach and the last through his throat. Sekrit began to make gargling like pain noises, his blood rushing upwards and out his mouth.

Sekrit's body went numb, he could hardly breathe. Tatsumi released his hold on the elder dragon and let him tumble towards the ground, landing on his already broken wings which caused him greater pain. " _I was too weak? How?_ " Sekrit croaked out.

" _ **You were weak. So so weak."**_

" _I'm such an imbecile. You have the same power as me and your mothers blood just makes that more powerful. Only my own power and the power of light can pierce my scales... Tatsumi... my boy, I have a favour to ask...*_ _ **cough cough**_ _* Please complete my duty. I know that you are in there somewhere. Come back, please._ " Realization soon settled in Tatsumi's mind bringing him back from the void filled with only his rage.

" _Father! Oh god... what have I done!? No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. First mother now farther... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_ " Screamed Tatsumi, tears spilling out of his eyes.

" _Tatsumi... before I die. Promise me something_ _ ***cough cough***_ _promise me that you will take on my duty. The purpose of the Five Demon Deity's was to protect this world from one thing... Gelion, God of Destruction. He purges worlds for his own entertainment, this_ _world had the potential of becoming one of the greatest weapons against Gelion. But it was not enough. So us five came here... to protect it. This duty, my son... is now...yours_ "

Sekrit's head fell to the side lifeless." _nonononono NO! Father! No! Please don't leave me..._ " Tatsumi suddenly began to get encased by dark purple and black crystals, his cries becoming silent...

 _My son,I used the last of my life force to encase you with dark crystals._

 _They_ _will protect you for many years. I want you to understand this_

 _world first then fulfil my promise._

 _I entrust the fate of the world to you..._

* * *

 _ **Well that is it for the prologue, until next time folks!**_

 _ **Review, favourite and follow!**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Icy Beginning

**The Dark Hybrid**

 **A/N = Sorry that it took so long! I kinda got lazy but oh well, at least a new chapter is out. Btw, thx for all the great feedback, It helped me improve the story...**

 **I edited the prologue so the conversations between all the characters are understood better.**

 **Before the main part of the chapter, I am going to point some things out.**

 _ **1\. The reason I made the dragon male and the wolf female was because I wanted Tatsumi to get closer to his mother rather than his father. Also because I planned on killing the mother first to start Tatsumi's rage and having to suddenly kill off the unkillable dragon would have made no sense.**_

 _ **2.** **Sekrit has killed many danger beasts before, he is the leader of the Five Demon Deity's and has faced many opponents so it wouldn't be that hard for him to make the decision of killing his own son.**_

 _ **3.** **Sekrit knew that Tatsumi was in a state of rage but in any anime or manga, some part of the character still remains inside them, this applies to Tatsumi too. Since Sekrit was going to die, he can at least tell his son everything rather than saying nothing and dying a pointless death.**_

"Chocolate pudding" = speech  
'marshmallows' = thoughts

" _Candy floss" =_ Danger Beasts talking

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Akame Ga Kill characters, those rights belong to the creators. I do own the OC's and my own weapons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Icy Beginning**

 _Five centuries have passed since that fateful day..._

 _This world had evolved. Had grown. Had changed._

 _Tatsumi still lay in that same place, encased in dark crystals._

 _But... It will not remain that way for long..._

A dark crystallized cocoon lay in a forest, surrounded by endless waves of white snow. You could see a form inside it, that of a dragon. This cocoon had lay here for centuries, dormant. * Crack * It began to break, cracks appearing before shattering completely enveloping the whole area with a bright purple flash. The form of the dragon fell on the rough ground, dust clouds appearing from the impact.

Everything was silent. Only the weak breathing of the creature was heard. In an instant, it's eyes opened. Scarlet, like the colour of fresh blood. The dragons head turned from side to side, surveying the area. With a sigh and a push of its hind legs it leapt up into the air, it's wings unravelling and beginning to flap. Within a few seconds it was gone, gone into the night sky leaving only the broken parts of the crystallized cocoon to say that it was there.

== Few days later ==

A sole black dragon could be seen treading through the thick snow. There were icicles that hung from it's tail and wings but the creature itself looked unfazed by this. _'It has been 5 centuries since I last was walking and breathing. It feels so nice~ But. A lot has happened since then...That damned Emperor. He literally made this world a living hell. If I remember correctly from what I learnt in that cocoon cage is that he made 48 Imperial Arms or teigu but almost half of them got lost in the civil war. Well that's a good thing anyway. I better get to the village soon. Learn more about what is happening. The Beast Village, the birthplace of mother. Might as well learn more about my origins while I'm there too. But it's all the way in the damned South... that means that I have to go through the east which is The Empire. Ugh, great.'_

Tatsumi had been trudging through thick snow for hours, everywhere he looked it was always snow, snow, snow and even more snow! Of course he didn't feel the cold as he was a dragon but still, he hated the colour white so seeing all of this snow pissed him off with each step.

Tatsumi was beginning to get bored when he spotted something unusual, in the snow up ahead he saw something interesting. A bear danger beast.' _Most likely the Snow Ogre', a rare species of bear Danger Beast'_ he thought. It was attacking something but Tatsumi couldn't see what that 'something' was. _"It's probably some unlucky deer or bird"_ Tatsumi ignored the bear and kept walking, he kept moving closer and closer towards the bear. Until his eyes caught a glimmer of blue hair. He stopped and looked.

It was a girl, with beautiful long blue hair and eyes to match it. She wore dark blue shorts and a light brown t-shirt along with a black bandanna that was on her head. She was in a battle stance, holding a broken dagger. She had a massive cut on her arm and torso, that was obviously the reason why her stance was allowing so many openings for the bear. Tatsumi kept observing, not wanting to involve himself with someone who's about to die. The bear kept attacking and the girl blocked every swipe of its paws, she was definitely trained quite well. _'This is indeed interesting'_ Tatsumi thought, he had never seen a human fight so hard for it's life before, then again the only humans he saw were the ones that tried to kill him and his family yet still, somehow the girl was intriguing.

The bear once again swiped at her, this time getting past her defence and successfully knocking her over, as she fell her grip on the broken dagger became weak until it fell out of her hand. The bear got down on all fours and trapped the girl between the ground and it's body, it's snarling face inching closer to her neck. Tatsumi had an odd feeling in his chest, was this guilt? He didn't know why but he felt really awful not doing anything it was as if his body was screaming GO! Tatsumi couldn't take it any more and decided to follow his instinct.

Within a matter of seconds Tatsumi pushed the bear off of the girl, standing over her to protect her.

" _WHAT THE HELL YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS ABOUT TO KILL MY MEAL!?"_ The bear roared, his eyes flaring with uncontrolled anger.

" _Ummm. Yeah I did see that but you know, my body just screamed to stop you so I kinda did what it told me"_ Replied Tatsumi in a low growl. _"Also... don't call me an overgrown lizard! Do you wanna die!?"_ Roared Tatsumi.

" _Okay smart ass. You are pissing me off. You may be bigger than me but no one and I mean NO ONE! Interrupts my meals."_ Growled the bear and with that it stood up on it's hind legs standing tall at 9'8 foot. Tatsumi himself was 10 foot.

Tatsumi inhaled and quickly exhaled, sending out a gush of fire roasting the bear. _"Damned pipsqueak. Who does he think he's talking to."_ The bears corpse devoid of any fur now fell to the ground in a smoking mess. Tatsumi now turned towards the bleeding girl on the ground to see that she had passed out. _'Ugh. She better repay me for this later'_ Tatsumi grabbed the girl by her clothes and looked round, he spotted a cave and proceeded to walk towards it.

== 6 Hours Later ==

A groan was heard and Tatsumi turned his head towards it's source. The girl was waking up. Tatsumi had placed her on the smooth part of the cave, she leaned against her left arm and pushed herself into a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes with her right hand trying to adjust to the dark. A few minutes of silence followed afterwards. Tatsumi didn't utter a word.

"I know you're there. I can sense your presence." The girl spoke, a confident voice echoing off of the walls. It had no fear behind it and sounded almost eager to do something.

"I wasn't trying to hide my presence" Tatsumi replied in a prideful tone. The girl turned towards the origin of the voice and noticed two large crimson reptilian eyes staring at her, she shuffled a bit under the gaze.

"Okay... then what are your intentions" the girl asked, carefully picking her words.

"I've got no intentions. It's quite rude accusing someone who just saved your life" replied Tatsumi in a scolding tone.

"Saved my life? You did? Don't be ridiculous, I didn't need saving. I was fine on my own" The girl stated, irritated by the creatures last reply. "Also, isn't it rude talking to someone when they can't see you?"

"That is true, forgive my insolence." With a puff Tatsumi released a breath of fire, lighting up some of the wood that he had earlier collected. "Better?" Tatsumi mused. The girl now being able to see perfectly witnessed a magnificent sight. A dragon. With beautiful black scales was in front of her lying down on all fours, the fire the only thing separating the two

"Yes. It's... better I guess." She said.

"Oooh, afraid are we? Don't worry, I don't bite. Much." amused Tatsumi smiled showing off his white teeth. "Now then, won't you tell me your name Miss 'I don't need saving'"

"Why should I tell you... you're just a stranger... a dragon... which can talk..." The girl replied slowly.

Tatsumi shrugged. "Oh well, cant force you. For your information my name is Tatsumi"

"Uhuh, that's nice. Now if you don't mind me... I'm going to leave" The girl stood up and began walking towards the exit. Tatsumi's tail suddenly blocked her path, the girl looked back and asked "What."

"You're not going anywhere. I just wasted some of my energy saving your life. The least you could do is thank me." Tatsumi stated with authority.

"Oh thank you great dragon." The girl replied sarcastically. Tatsumi's eye twitched. He leaned forward bringing his head close to the girl.

"Now listen here little girl. I do not like ungrateful, immature kids. You are really starting to annoy me" He said, venom lacing his voice.

"I don't have to be grateful to you. Also I'm not a little girl. I am 15 years old. You stupid lizard" The girl said back with the same amount of venom lacing her every words.

Tatsumi began to lose his patience. He had a pissed off look on his face and he seriously wanted to kill this girl, right here, right now. But something in his mind told him otherwise. "Fine, go. See if I care." With that, he removed his tail from the girls path and let her pass. She walked out not giving him a second glance. A few minutes passed until his sensitive ears caught the sound of a thud. He sighed and got up, he walked outside and noticed a bit further away a lump of blue. _"This damn kid"_

Tatsumi arrived at the lump and picked it up gently with his tail, he looked at the girl and saw that the whole of her face was red and that the bandages which were made from that bears skin were falling off of the girl. He sighed once more and picked her up then made his way back to the cave. When he arrived at the cave, he lay her down on the smooth stones once more and made his way back out again. After a few minutes he came back with a rare Snow Evil Bird. He put it on the ground and blew fire over it, just enough to cook it. He then went back to his previous spot and lay down.

2 hours later the girl once again woke up, in the same spot she woke up the first time. "Did you have fun outside?" Tatsumi asked sarcastically. She just glared at him in response. "Hmmm, I guess you didn't. Now then, stop being arrogant and childish, you have serious injuries and opening them up again will lead to a lot of blood loss. You can leave this cave once you have healed, in the mean time... have some cooked evil bird!" Tatsumi said, grinning like an idiot.

The girl stared at the evil bird in front of her and her stomach growled, you could see a faint blush beginning to appear on her face. "Fine. I'll stay BUT only until my wounds are healed." She reached out and ripped off the leg of the evil bird and began to chomp it down.

"Is it nice? Miss 'I don't need saving'" Tatsumi asked with a chuckle at the end.

The evil bird leg was now nothing more than just a clean bone, not a scrap of meat left. The girl looked at the bone and then at the dragon in front of her. "Esdeath" she said.

"What?" Tatsumi stupidly asked, being caught off guard with the sudden word.

"It's my name. Esdeath" She repeated. She stared right into the dragon's eyes before lying down on the ground. "I'm going to sleep. Night. And just a heads up, if you try anything I won't hesitate in attacking you, I may have not done anything because of the hospitality you've shown me and because I'm injured but if you move. I'll rip your eyes out." And with that she went quiet.

"Yes yes, whatever you say princess." Tatsumi sarcastically stated. With one final look at Esdeath he lay his head down and went off into a deep slumber.

== The Next Morning ==

Tatsumi woke up quite early in the morning, the sun had yet to come out. So with that in mind he got up and left the cave returning shortly with a bunch of sticks. Over the night, the fire had dissipated so he needed to get it going again. He put the sticks down and spat out one fire ball, instantly the campfire came back to life, bigger than ever.

Tatsumi turned to the left and looked at the sleeping figure of Esdeath. His curiosity got the better of him and he silently walked over, his head peering over to the other side of her body. The expression she wore on her face was peaceful, she almost looked cute, ALMOST. Tatsumi decided to lean in closer and observe her more, she smelled like vanilla and fresh ice. An unusual scent to say the least. But it was pleasant and very... comforting.

He leaned in closer but stopped an inch away from her face. Her eyes were open. Staring at him. Tatsumi quickly backed away with a surprised face.

"What were you doing." Asked Esdeath. She was glaring at him with a frown.

"I just got curious. So I decided to observe you" Tatsumi replied calmly, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"And that is a reason to invade my personal space." She stated.

"Jeez, calm down. I didn't do anything, so you don't have to be so rude" Tatsumi said, he was obviously annoyed. "Eat the rest of the evil bird as your breakfast, I'm going out for a while"

Esdeath stared at Tatsumi for a bit before nodding, she then asked "Why? Where are you going?"

Tatsumi sighed before replying "I am a 10 foot dragon, I need food too. Also, I need to survey the area, just to see if any dangers are near" Esdeath yet again nodded, she then stood up and made her way over to the evil bird. Tatsumi went to the exit "Don't leave the cave" he took one last look at Esdeath before unveiling his wings and taking off.

== The Evening ==

Tatsumi had been gone for most of the day leaving Esdeath all by herself inside a large cave. The cooked evil bird carcass was nowhere to be found, only a pile of bones was left in it's stead. Esdeath was beyond bored, she did absolutely nothing all day and just like Tatsumi ordered: did not venture out of the cave.

"This is annoying. Why the hell am I being civil with a DRAGON of all things. Me, Esdeath, the second best hunter within my clan. Ugh, if only I wasn't injured. I'd kill him. Show him who's stronger." Esdeath muttered under her breath, while staring at the wall opposite her.

"Oh? Why don't you fight me then if you're so confident." Tatsumi's voice just suddenly came out of nowhere surprising the girl, she fell off the rock she was sitting on. She hadn't felt his presence at all.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Fight you. A 10 foot dragon. While I myself am only 5'6. I don't want to injure myself any more, thank you very much" Esdeath scowled at the dragon, then turned her head the other way in a 'hmph'.

"True... but you are quite tall for a girl your age and very tough too. Being able to survive out in this cold is an impressive feat. That reminds me, why are you out here in the first place?" Tatsumi's head leaned in, expecting an answer.

"... That is non of your concern, dragon." Esdeath rudely replied.

"Oh come on~ I saved your life, patched you up and fed you. The least you could do is tell me more about yourself, please?" Begged Tatsumi.

"I never knew... dragons could beg. Aren't you supposed to be overly prideful of yourself?" Esdeath inquired.

"Hmm... I of course, am prideful. But not that much actually. Pride could easily get you killed in a battle." Tatsumi casually replied back. "Anyway, you're changing the subject missy"

"Ugh, fine. I am actually from the Partas Clan, we were a special clan of hunters who hunted the many Danger Beasts in this region. My dad was the chief. The best hunter in the whole clan, while I was the second." Tatsumi lied down comfortably, listening more to the story. "But... my whole clan was killed off by the Northern Tribes... even my father. I am the sole survivor. This happened a year ago... since then, I have been hunting many Danger Beasts in this region to make myself more powerful. I need the power. I need to survive. I will become the strongest, because in this world. The strong live while the weak die." Esdeath had a far away look in her eyes, Tatsumi noticed and allowed a little bit of sympathy into his facial features.

'This girl... forced to undergo something like that at such a young age... she's the same as me.' Tatsumi tilted his head to look outside the cave. The moon was up and it was pitch black. "Must have been horrible to lose everything like that. Don't you want revenge?"

"Revenge? No. Revenge would be pointless. It's stupid too, I get my revenge and then what? My clan won't come back to life magically" Esdeath scoffed. She then brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "What about you Tatsumi... why are you all alone?"

"Is it not normal for dragons to be alone?" Tatsumi joked, giving her a massive toothy grin.

"Normally it is... but you have this atmosphere around you... it's comforting and soothing. Also, you're too friendly and nice for a normal dragon." She stated. Tatsumi did a nervous laugh which just got Esdeath more curious.

"Well... It's kinda hard to explain. Not to mention long. I'll probably bore you." Tatsumi turned his head away from the girl and began staring at some rocks. "Why do you want to know anyway? You don't trust a dragon right? You hate me right? You want to kill me don't you?"

"True. But I've always wondered what life would be like for a Danger Beast. So tell me" Esdeath shuffled a few centimetres closer, to show him that she was interested.

"...Fine. But I must warn you it's not a pleasant story" Esdeath rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine with that. Pleasant is boring"

"Well... umm. I'll start with the basic knowledge about dragons then, just to make it more understandable. Dragons actually age the same way humans do, however they mature quicker mentally and live longer. So by the age of three I was able to speak any language fluently, had great grammar and was able to breathe fire. Anyhoo, I'm not actually a full blown dragon."

"Wait what? How so? You look like a dragon to me." Esdeath said, surprised by this new information.

"I'm actually a hybrid, a werewolf and a dragon. Although that is genetically impossible, my parents were somehow able to do it. Weird, right? My father was the dragon, his name was Sekrit and he was the most annoying father ever... but he cared for me. My mother was the werewolf and her name was Alore, she was kind and sweet. Everything a mother should be." Tatsumi talked fondly of his family, as if he was remembering some good memories.

"Let me get this straight. You're a werewolf. And a dragon... how... how on earth..." It was unbelievable for Esdeath. Here, in front of her, a dragon was saying that he was also a werewolf.

"You don't believe me? How about this then." Suddenly dark flames began to surround Tatsumi, blinding Esdeath for a few seconds. When the light finally died down. In front of her, there was no longer a 10 foot black dragon. But now a 4 foot, jet black wolf with red highlight in his fur. His gem eyes were staring straight at her face. Esdeath was surprised, her mouth hung open.

She pointed a finger at Tatsumi and said "Yo-you're a-a-a wolf..." She suddenly shook her head and her once surprised expression was replaced with a neutral one.

"Well now, let's carry on with the story. One day while I was at the cave with my family, some human soldiers entered our territory. My father flew off to deal with them and me and my mother stayed behind to hide. My father must have killed most of them but some snuck past... my mother was killed... right before my eyes. Two gunshots. One through her chest and the other through the left side of her head, she was protecting me. To be honest I don't remember much after that... ahaha... but when I came to my senses my father was dead. I was left alone. But this happened a long time ago, five centuries I think?" Tatsumi put a paw to his chin, in deep thought... he was trying to mask his pain and sorrow.

Esdeath noticed this and something inside her changed. She felt sympathy for the dragon wolf. An emotion she would normally not have. This was indeed strange. She then suddenly realised something "Wait. Five centuries? So you're 503 years old? And this small?" It sounded like her voice was lazed with mock but Tatsumi ignored it.

"Technically yes. But I'm actually 12 years old." Tatsumi simply stated.

"Wait. How!?" Esdeath exclaimed. 'He must be lying. I bet he's just dwarf dragon.. midget.' She thought to herself.

"Oh, that... well before my father died he used the last of his powers to encase me in this crystal cocoon of sorts. And well, it slowed down my aging greatly. So now I'm 12 years old." Tatsumi was skipping out on some bits but he thought that she doesn't need to know the full truth.

"Huh... we're quite similar aren't we? All alone in this world, with no family or a place to call home." Esdeath was looking at her own feet as she spoke. "Wait a second..." She looked back up and into his eyes. "You're a werewolf right? So can't you... you know. Shape shift into a human?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "That's true but.."

"But?" Esdeath leaned in.

"My father said that there was a 50/50 chance of me either becoming a human... or a demon. I haven't tried it obviously. I only got out of that cocoon a couple of days ago." Tatsumi's expression became uneasy as he was in deep thought. 'I don't want to try. What's the point of being a human... also I don't really want to be a demon.'

"Why don't you try it now then? You may see no point in it but it might help you in the future"

"And why do you care about my future? Honestly, why are you being nice to me. You hated me a few hours ago." Tatsumi stated, his eyes showing distrust within them.

"We shared our life stories with each other. Got to know each other better and spent some time together. Not to mention you... saved my life. Also, you look less intimidating in your wolf form and you're easy to talk to. Am I not allowed to be nice?" Esdeath looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

'C-cute! Wait. Nononono. Nope. Tatsumi no. Don't think that. I'm not gonna get all buddy buddy with this human' Tatsumi shook his head to get rid of all the unnecessary thoughts, then looked back at Esdeath. "Whatever. I honestly don't care... I'll try it. But if I become a demon by any chance. Don't freak out"

"I won't. Nothing scares me" She simply stated.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He visualised a human in his head, one that would represent his personality completely. Esdeath stared at him, he had been sitting there with his eyes closed for almost 5 minutes. She sighed and began to get bored. But, abruptly dark flames began to cover his form once more, emitting a bright light. They died down instantly, revealing a 12 year old human boy with a lean form , black bushy hair that contained red highlights and heterochromatic eyes, the left gem yellow while the right ruby red.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and looked at his new body. "It... it actually worked!" He exclaimed happily. "Esdeath, look! It worked! I'm in a human form!" The young boy looked at the girl to find her blushing, his face grew confused as he asked her "What's wrong?"

Esdeath's face was as red as the morning sun. She looked down, then back up and finally after some time, spoke. "Umm... I know that dragons have scales to cover their skin... and wolves have fur... but... umm... humans don't have any of that stuff so... y-you're basically naked."

Tatsumi looked down at his body and found out that she was right. When he was a dragon he had his scales, when a wolf he had his fur. But now... he had nothing. A large blush appeared on the boy's cheeks and he instantly covered his private parts. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. Immediately black mist began to cover his body, once it dispersed, Tatsumi now worse clothes: A red t-shirt with black shorts and boots.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi once more to see him fully dressed. "How... where did you get those?"

"Oh that? My dark matter made them. I inherited the power to control the darkness from my father" He stated simply, as if nothing was wrong.

"What? You just keep getting more and more weird..." Esdeath brought her head back on her knees as if contemplating something.

"That's fine by me" Tatsumi gave her a grin, showing off his white teeth. Esdeath looked at him for a few seconds then resumed her previous position. A small blush forming it's way onto her face. "Now then, I guess that we should get some sleep. It's already dark outside. I'll go survey the area quickly. You, rest."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Esdeath replied. Tatsumi then quickly turned into his wolf form and ran out of the cave, into the dead of night. A couple of minutes went by and Esdeath decided to go over to her spot. Her nice, smooth. Stone. Spot. How lovely. Esdeath lied down, and began to think 'What's wrong with me? Why did I blush? No... do I find him attractive!? That DRAGON?! Esdeath no. . NO. Remember what father told you. The strong live and the weak die. But wait a second... didn't I say that his presence was soothing... OH FUCK! That's basically admitting that I'm weak! I can't find him soothing, hell no. I don't need comfort... but he's been so nice to me. And his human form IS cute... Stupid dragon... wolf... thing. Look what you made me do... I can't get you out of my mind now...' While Esdeath was in the middle of her crisis. Tatsumi had come back already, he was sat down on the opposite side of the campfire once again.

"You know, if you think so hard you'll become old quicker." Esdeath's eyes opened and glared at him. She then proceeded to turn on her side, away from the wolf. Tatsumi just rolled his eyes and put his head down on his paws. They both fell asleep within seconds.

Both Tatsumi and Esdeath had been asleep for a few hours. The fire had died down leaving only splinters. On this particular night, the north decided to act up a bit, starting a snow storm.

Esdeath may have lived here all of her life, adapting to the constant changes. But somehow, being further down north meant that the temperature would be colder. She began to feel it seep into her skin and unconsciously started shivering.

Tatsumi awoke to the sudden temperature drop, but it didn't faze him. After all he was part dragon and had fur all over his body. His attention got drawn to the blue haired girl, shivering in her so proclaimed 'spot'.

Tatsumi sighed, and got up. He walked over the now died out fire, and was a few inches away from the sleeping girl. 'Ughhhh, why am I doing this to myself. Curse her. She's annoying, and horrible, and stubborn... yet she makes my heart go crazy. It's already hard enough trying to hide the blush! I just thank the five demons that I have my cool and calm personality. Otherwise I'd be a wreck. I don't even know what this feeling is... mother never told me much about such emotions. But, I do know that she makes me... kinda happy and that I feel sorry for her. I'm a failure as a Danger Beast.'

Tatsumi inhaled a shaky breath, then went closer to Esdeath. He lied down right next to her, enveloping her with his body. He put his head above hers on the ground and wrapped his tail around her sleeping form, his tail was like a huge blanket. Covering most of her up.

After a few seconds of total silence, she stopped shivering and brought her face up to the wolf's neck, nuzzling it. She let out a content sigh and continued dreaming on.

Tatsumi was embarrassed. His heart rate increasing rapidly and a huge blush forming on his face. 'Good thing she's asleep. She won't have to see me like this' Tatsumi glanced at the face of Esdeath, her eyes closed and mouth partly open, a small hue of red dusted her cheeks and nose. She looked absolutely adorable. 'How can someone this mean and cold be so damn cute...' Tatsumi then smiled and closed his eyes. Once again falling deep into his slumber.

== Morning ==

Esdeath woke up feeling unusually warm, she ignored the oddness of it and nuzzled into it. Once she did that, the warmness began to stir then suddenly wrapped itself more around her. 'Okay. When I went to sleep there was nothing around me.' She turned her head upwards by a tiny bit. She froze. Her mouth wide open and hanging low. 'He...he's cuddling me!?'

Esdeath began moving, trying to get out of the wolf's tight and fluffy grip. All the movement caused Tatsumi to wake up, he shook his head a bit and then looked down. "Oh. Good morning Esdeath"

"Don't say that so casually while hogging me!" Tatsumi's face contorted into confusion, he looked around his surroundings and then brought his head back to look at Esdeath's face. The once tired look he had in his eyes vanished and a surprised and shocked one replaced it.

"I'm sorry!" He jumped up and away into the other side of the cave, bumping his head against the back of the wall. "Ow..." He rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head, pouting as he did so.

A few minutes of silence went by before Esdeath decided to break the awkward atmosphere. "So. Mind explaining why I woke up to you hugging me?"

Tatsumi shifted uncomfortably, scratched the side of his head with his paw and then sighed. "You were shivering...so I thought I would warm you up... you know. Because of my fur"

A pink hue dusted Esdeath's cheeks, she then abruptly turned her head to the side. To hide her embarrassment. "Hmmm I see now. Okay. I've decided."

"Decided what?" Esdeath brought her head back and pointed a finger at Tatsumi.

"I'll stay with you until my injuries heal. You're not that bad. But... I have a request"

Tatsumi quirked his eyebrow and asked "Which is?" Esdeath grinned.

"You have to be in your human form until then. You can transform when you need to patrol or get food but otherwise, you have to be human." Tatsumi grew confused. Nodded his head and transformed into his human self.

'I guess I can stay here for a few weeks but afterwards I'll need to leave' He thought to himself. Tatsumi sat down on a nearby rock and proceeded to ask. "Why human by the way?"

"It's much easier to talk to you this way" Esdeath right out bluffed. 'He doesn't need to know that I think he's cute... ugh... I can't believe I just accepted the fact that I may have a crush on a dragon.' And so, Esdeath's and Tatsumi's time together began.

== 4 Weeks Later ==

Tatsumi came back into the cave, dragging two Evil Bird corpses behind him. "Esdeath~ Can you get the fire started?" He yelled, hoping that the other occupant could hear him.

"You're the fire breathing lizard here. But sure" Esdeath got up from the rock she was sitting on and trotted down towards their fire place. Blowing on it a bit before hitting two stones against each other creating sparks.

Over the course of four weeks the two of them grew quite close. They learned to depend on each other more and began to trust one another. Esdeath no longer was suspicious or mean towards Tatsumi. She actually had a massive crush on the hybrid, not like he would ever know though. Esdeath's injuries had completely healed by now and she was as healthy as could be.

After the Danger Beast's were cooked and eaten, both Esdeath and Tatsumi sat side by side in front of the fire, watching the embers bloom to life and then die out.

"You know Esdeath... it was actually quite fun spending time with you. I normally thought that humans were cruel selfish creatures, but I guess that I was mistaken" Tatsumi turned to look at her face and grinned, showing his teeth.

"All humans are selfish but some do a better job of keeping those selfish desires hidden and under control... but it was fun for me too. I never knew dragons were this kind" Esdeath chuckled as she looked on at the fire before her. Tatsumi let out a content sigh then stood up, went behind a boulder and grabbed something covered in a cloth. He came back and set back down next to Esdeath. He poked her and she looked at him, giving him a confused look. "What is it Tatsumi?"

"Well, since I'll be leaving soon. I thought that I might give you a parting gift" Tatsumi slowly unwrapped the cloth and showed Esdeath what it held within it. It was a black rapier, with light blue swirls on the hilt and the blade itself. Esdeath was surprised, she sat still staring at the beautiful sword. "Your dagger was broken so I wanted to give you something new instead. I remembered you saying that you preferred rapiers out of all sword types... so... here" Tatsumi passed the sword into Esdeath's hands, she accepted it gladly.

"Tatsumi... thank you" Esdeath clutched the sword and hugged it, acting like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"No worries" Tatsumi smiled while looking at the happiness swirling in Esdeath's eyes. "I just wanted to give you it as a sign of our friendship and so you can protect yourself" Esdeath put the rapier down on the ground next to her.

"No really, thank you for everything. If you don't mind. I'd like to give you something too" She slowly breathed in and then out, preparing herself.

"Sure, what is-" With the speed of light, she pushed her lips against his. Knocking both of them down in the process, with Esdeath being on top. Tatsumi didn't move, being too surprised to do so. But slowly over time, he closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Esdeath noticed This and decided to go further, slipping her tongue into the mixture. Thirty seconds went by but for the two of them, it felt an eternity. Esdeath moved back, a string of saliva still connected to both their lips. "I... umm... Es-esdeath?"

"Yes Tatsumi?" Esdeath cocked her head to the side, making her look undeniably cute.

"Wh-why did you... do that?" Tatsumi's face was beet red, there was smoke coming out of his ears.

'He really does look cute when he's blushing' Esdeath smiled at him, before moving her hand to stroke his cheek. "Because I like you. Was it wrong of me to do that?"

Tatsumi shook his head before looking down, still embarrassed. "But I'm a danger beast..."

Esdeath rolled her eyes. Cupping both of his cheeks with her hands she brought his face closer to hers, she looked into his yellow and red eyes before saying "I could care less that you're a danger beast. I like you. Love you even. So what if you're a dragon wolf, you can turn yourself into a human right? So what's the problem... unless... you don't like me" She glared at him and squished his face harder.

"Nonono, I like you! I like you! I really do... I don't really care that I'm a danger beast either" Tatsumi averted his gaze from her and looked at some pebbles on the ground. 'For some reason... being this close to her is making me feel weird' Tatsumi shook himself out of her grip and stood up. "I like you okay? The feelings are mutual. No need to worry. But I really have to be off now"

Esdeath stood up with him, dusting her clothes off. "I know, I know. Be safe okay? I'll definitely meet you again in the future. So you better stay the same okay?" Tatsumi grinned, he hugged Esdeath which her blush like crazy. 'I still can't control myself when he is the one giving me affection... pathetic aren't I?'

"Ofcourse I'll stay the same. But you, you better get stronger. So I can fight you one day, kay?" Esdeath nodded, he slowly let go of his embrace and turned to leave the cave. "I'll meet you again one day for sure, Esdeath" Purple flames surrounded Tatsumi, what came out was a black dragon. He took off with a flap of his wings, flying towards a village inhabited by danger beasts. A village where he could hopefully train and learn more about this world... and the danger threatening it.

Esdeath watched him fly off into the distance, a hand clutched to her chest she spoke to herself. "And when we meet again... you will be mine..."

Unknown to Tatsumi or Esdeath or any soul inhabiting their world. Many universes away, a bright white cocoon was floating round in outer space. It had been silent for many millenniums, until now. A lone heart beat could be heard, faint and slow. Within it, a demon of pure destruction lay asleep... but not for long.

Gelion was about to awaken.

* * *

 **I hope this long ass chapter made up for the time I hadn't uploaded.**

 **Review and favourite also criticism is welcomed. I always need ways of making the story more enjoyable, if you have any ideas pm me.**

 **Now then, until next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Crimson Twins

**The Dark Hybrid**

 **A/N = Yeahhh, so this one kinda took long too. Aha. I'm not that great at keeping myself up to date with stuff.**

 **As last time, I'm going to point some things out. I appreciate the criticism and I should really not exclude anything important buuut im kinda forgetful soo. Sorry?**

 _ **1\. Thanks Diekillies for pointing out some of my flaws, I kinda forget to mention stuff. But Esdeath is basically... not Esdeath because this is an AU and she is OOC. Ofcourse she will still be the sadist we all love but I made her like that because Tatsumi was the first one to ever help her and become her friend. So she eased up on him. She's still crazy af tho.**_

 _ **2\. Tatsumi was trapped in that cocoon for five centuries and if you go back to the prologue, Sekrit tells him to learn more about this world, that includes humans. So while Tatsumi was trapped in that cocoon, he learnt a bit about humans and their ways of life and other living organisms. That's how he knew about the first emperor and the 48 teigus.**_

"Chocolate pudding" = speech  
'marshmallows' = thoughts

" _Candy floss" =_ Danger Beasts talking

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Akame Ga Kill characters, those rights belong to the creators. I do own the OC's and my own weapons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Crimson Twins**

A shadow passed under some trees, moving in an agile and fast pace. It took off from the ground and began jumping on branches, seeming to prefer this travel method the most.

The moving shadow was a teen, at the age of fifteen. It was a male, wearing some grey combat trousers with brown boots and a red t-shirt. Cloaking him was a black hooded coat. The boy moved swifty through the tree branches, his head always twisting side to side as if on the look out for something.

The teen landed on the grown with a thud, his knees bent to make the landing more soft. "This is harder than I thought" spoke he.

This teen in the search of something was Tatsumi. He looked more mature now, his human body finally hitting puberty in the time that he spent in the secret village. "How hard is it to find an ultra rare herb? With my enhanced senses it should be easy..." Yes. Tatsumi was in search of a herb. A herb by the name of Silver Lily.

Silver Lily was a special herb that could only be found once, every ten years. It only worked on children and cubs. The herb specialised in curing any sort of cancerous diseases. And that was exactly why Tatsumi needed it. The young danger beast cubs in the secret village got an unknown disease, some had already passed away leaving grieving parents behind. So naturally, Tatsumi would go and find the cure. As he did have a duty to fulfil on protecting this world. If the disease spread any further and took more lives, that would've been troublesome.

"Ugh, why is this so damn hard!? The chief said that dragons are the only creatures that could find this damn flower. So why can't I find it!?" As Tatsumi was stressing out, further westwards there was a building. Well. More like a mansion. It belonged to a corrupt official of The Empire. This official went by the name of Kiba Shibor. He used his relations to the Prime Minister of The Capital to buy hundreds of drug intoxicated women and use them as his sex slaves.

Tatsumi stopped ranting and quickly jumped up a tree. He stood silently up the tree and stared westwards. "Huh. I guess this is what he meant by me being able to find it" Tatsumi proceeded to jump down from the branch which he stood upon and sprinted off in the direction of the herb.

* * *

Two young girls could be seen standing outside a window, both having black matching hair and brown cloaks.

"Okay." Said the one that looked oldest, her ruby eyes bearing into onyx ones. "This is the last mission we have today Kurome. So let's not mess it up. I want both of us to come back alive"

"Yes, Onee-chan" replied the now identified Kurome. Both girls unsheathed their katanas, inched closer to the window... and with a crash broke in.

All the guards in the room were shocked awake, their attention now drawn to the two identical girls near the smashed through window.

"Ah. I see how it is. Gozuki finally got tired of me playing games with him. But too bad. I don't plan on dying here" A man in a leather chair sat at a desk, he was only two metres away from the two assassins. His chair against the windows. "Guards! Get them!" Yelled the man. He had dark blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and wore robes made from the finest of cloths. He was a well built man, a bit on the fat side but still tough.

As their boss yelled the order, all the eight guards in the room ran at the two girls. The first three that got close, were quickly decapitated by the older girl while the two behind them got stabbed through the heart by the younger one. The remaining three guards stopped in their tracks and kept their distance, two of them slowly and warily inched closer to their boss. To protect him with their lives if worse comes to worst. While both of them stood securely in front of the man. The remaining soldier thought as to get the two assassins attention by rushing at them, swinging his battleaxe round and round.

It did the trick, but before he could get close enough his head joined the others on the floor. The guards motionless body fell to the floor, the battleaxe digging itself into the wooden floorboards. "Well done, you took care of my most toughest guards... but how will you do if the numbers increased?" As the man finished his sentence, the three doors that had been connected to the room were pushed open and more guards rushed in. Then suddenly, more guards appeared behind the girls through the window that they smashed. The assassins were pushed into the centre of the room and surrounded.

'Now this is troublesome... there's about forty of them in here' thought the younger of the two. Both girls looked at each other and nodded, as if signalling that this will be a long night.

But just as the guards were about to charge, the ceiling got ploughed through. Dust covered the room and as it settled, there were now three figures in the centre of the room. Except the newest one... was Tatsumi.

* * *

==A Few Minutes Before Tatsumi Arrived==

As Tatsumi ran through the dense forest, he was nearing a huge mansion. There were guards plastered on all entrances and exits. 'Let's try and avoid them... I only came here for the flower' Tatsumi silently moved past most of the guards and leaped onto the rooftop.

With his enhanced hearing, he could hear that there was some commotion happening beneath him. "I'm guessing that this is the right place then" Tatsumi crouched down and then slammed both of his fists into the roof, the force shattering it beneath him. His vision got clouded by dust for a few milliseconds before it cleared up. 'Now this isn't right...'

Surrounding him, were forty to forty-five well equipped soldiers, all in battle stances and looking as they were ready to attack any second. At that moment Tatsumi became more aware of his surroundings, next to him stood two scarily identical girls although one looked older than the other. In front of him and behind the masses of guards stood a well built man... "Kiba Shibor." whispered Tatsumi.

"Oh great! Another one!? Well... at least he has the decency to speak" Spoke the official.

The two girls that were next to Tatsumi both worse confused faces. Their grip on the katanas tightening.

"Look here old man-" Tatsumi began.

"OLD MAN!?" But he got rudely interrupted by Shibor.

"I just came here for a herb, about this big" Tatsumi motioned with his hands, "And its silver and also a flower. You have it don't you?"

"Grr... I don't know who the hell you are... but you are going to die along with those two bitches!" With a flick of his fingers, the guards resumed their previous task and charged at the three teens.

"Ugh... this is annoying" Tatsumi sighed and lift his foot, then stomped down. With enough force to crack the floor under him. As his foot connected with the floor, it suddenly turned black and ink like. Tentacles began to come out from it and latch themselves onto the guards: by the throat, on the arms and the legs. The tentacles slowly dragged all the screaming guards into the shadows, not leaving a single one. Within seconds, everyone in the room disappeared beneath the ink like substance excluding the two assassins, Shibor and Tatsumi himself. "Now then... all the distractions are gone, so let's try this one more time okay?" Tatsumi gave an annoyed smile.

"Wh-what the hell!? The fuck are you!?" Shibor fell to the ground in an attempt to back away, his back hitting his desk. Preventing him from moving further back.

Tatsumi moved closer to him, leaving the two girls behind. Tatsumi's hand stretched out to Shibor and grasped him by the hair, swinging his head back and against the desk. "I am not one for patience Mister Shibor... I know all of the corrupt shit you've done. I could take your life any second now... but I'll spare it if you answer one teeny _tiny_ question" Tatsumi's eyes flashed in a ruthless way.

Shibor was scared out of his mind. It was like death itself was gazing at him. "O-ok-okay! What is it! I'll tell you anything!" Whatever Tatsumi's question was, Shibor didn't think it was worth losing his life over.

"Good. Where is the Silver Lily? My senses were telling me that it's here."

"Th-the herb? It's stash-stashed in that ch-ch-chest over there" Shibor pointed over to the left, where a fancy oak chest lay near the wall. Tatsumi let go of the man's hair and made his way over to it. He opened the chest, within it lying a lone silver flower wrapped in paper.

While all of this confrontation was happening, the two girls stood still in the middle of the room. Glancing from and to Shibor and Tatsumi. They both were on edge, not knowing what transpired a few minutes ago or if this newcomer was friend or foe. 'He didn't touch us... so I'm guessing that he's not after our lives' thought Kurome.

'But he could change his mind any second' The older assassin finished off.

Tatsumi picked up the flower, a mini floating hole appearing next to him. It looked as if it was made out of the dark itself. Tatsumi then placed the herb into the hole and it closed in on itself. He then made his way back to the two girls and stood next to them.

Both assassins quickly distanced themselves from him. "Woah! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" With that statement both the girls lowered their guards but not completely, as their swords were still in their hands. "My job here is finished, so you two can finish him off"

"What!? I thought you said you wouldn't kill me!" Responded the man, he was still on the floor. Against the desk in the same position.

"Oh yeah I know that. But you see... I may have given you MY word but I didn't give you THEIRS." A look of total defeat overcame the officials features, as his arms slumped to his sides. The two girls looked at Tatsumi and then back at Shibor. The older assassin walked up closer to the man.

"Wa-wait! I could give you money! Anything you'd like! Anyth-"

"Eliminate." With that one phrase, the katana was stabbed through the man's head. Killing him instantly. His pleas fell on deaf ears...

"Umm... yeahh, so.. err... there is a small army making it's way closer to here. I suggest that both of you leave before it's too late" Said Tatsumi, giving them a wary grin.

The assassin that had just stabbed Shibor turned round and faced Tatsumi. "Why did you help us?"

"I didn't. This was merely for self-gain. It just so happened that our working hours overlapped" Tatsumi smiled and made his way over to the shattered window. "Also. He was a corrupt bastard who enjoyed ravishing poor souls, I could care less about that man's life"

The younger of the two decided to voice her thoughts. "What was that? What did you do to those guards... I didn't see you use any Teigu or Shingu"

"Hmm? Oh that. Yeah, it wasn't any weapon or anything. Those were my own abilities. But I do hope that you won't tell anyone about me. I don't want to kill girls that are as cute as you two"

Both the girls blushed at that statement but quickly reverted back to their calm and cold demeanour. "Worry not. You helped us, so as gratitude we will not speak of what happened tonight." Replied the elder assassin.

"Yes. My sister speaks the truth" The younger assassin added on.

'Ooooh so they're sisters. No wonder they look alike...' Tatsumi thought. He glanced at the older of the two and noticed her staring at him. 'Those crimson orbs... feels like they are burning into me' Suddenly Tatsumi felt something actually burning inside his chest, it was a strange feeling. Comforting yet dangerous. The same exact feeling he got when he met Esdeath for the first time. Tatsumi glanced back at the younger one and the feeling instantly disappeared, he then returned his gaze to the older girl and the feeling returned. 'Okay... NOW. I can't just leave them here'

"What is it?" Asked the younger assassin.

'Great. She noticed' Tatsumi began scratching the back of his head with his right arm and laughed sheepishly. "You see... I was wondering if you'd... like me to help you?" Tatsumi had no idea what he was saying. He was now, improvising.

"No thank you. We are good. We can sneak past that army safely. You have helped us enough" Replied the youngest one.

'Shit.' Tatsumi laughed sheepishly again, until a loud sound caught his attention. It was the sound of marching men. Tatsumi popped his head outside of the shattered window and looked down, at the front gate. Stood about two-hundred men. All armed and suited up. He then popped his head back in and looked at the two siblings. "Yeahh. Not an option now. They're here. So I suggest complying with me for now"

The two sisters looked at each other and thought the exact same thing. 'If we're caught. That's the end for us and father.' They then both looked back at Tatsumi and nodded their heads. Both sheathed their swords and got ready to run. They decided right there and then, to trust this boy.

Instead of running, Tatsumi picked both girls up and plopped them down onto his shoulders then leaped out of the hole he had created in the roof. Both girls clung onto his neck for dear life. And like that, they disappeared from the scene. Going into the dense woods nearby.

* * *

==Down By The Army==

The gates had been knocked down and the soldiers had already flooded the area. They were now making their way through the mansion. Seizing anyone they saw and looking for the official that owned this place.

The army's general sat upon a white horse. Back near the front of the gate. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back and her cold piercing eyes surveyed the area. Just then, she saw a black figure carrying something jump off the roof and into the forest. She called over the nearest soldiers and they arrived instantly within being called.

"Yes General Esdeath?" One of them asked, while saluting to his commander.

"I saw a figure appearing to carry something, jump off into the forest eastwards. Follow it. And capture whatever it is. I will join you shortly, just after I've finished interrogating the remaining guards" She stated, her tone cold as ice. She looked down at the twelve soldiers and narrowed her eyes. "If you fail me. I'll be more than glad to attend to you all in the torture chambers. See to it that you succeed. Go."

And with that. The twelve soldiers all saluted and chanted out "Yes Commander!" then scrambled off into the forest.

* * *

==Back With Tatsumi==

Tatsumi was sprinting at full speed, the two girls still on his shoulders. They both wore faces of absolute boredom. Up ahead, Tatsumi saw a fallen over tree. He decided to stop there and let the girls off.

As he put them both down, he immediately sat on the tree beneath him. Tatsumi let out a sigh and stretched his arms over his head. Meanwhile the two girls were huddled together, a few inches away from him.

Tatsumi looked over at the both of them, and smiled. "So... I just realised that I don't know your names yet. Care to tell me?"

The the girls looked at each other and then nodded. They then turned back to face Tatsumi and the elder one spoke first. "I'm Akame"

"And I'm Kurome" They both then proceeded to remove their hoods. Revealing hair, the same colour as his. Only lighter in tone. Akame had longer hair than Kurome, it reaching past her knees. While Kurome's was neatly adjusted to fit just above her shoulders. They both worse similar clothing underneath their cloaks: a black shirt with matching skirts and knee-high socks. The only difference being that Kurome's was styled in a sailor uniform. "What's your name?"

Tatsumi took down his own hood, revealing midnight coloured hair with crimson highlights. "The names Tatsumi" He grinned.

For the first time this night, Akame and Kurome were able to see his whole face and not just his mouth. He was cute, that's for sure and he did have handsome features. But the most intriguing thing about his face were his eyes. His left eye yellow like the acid of a beetle while his right eye was scarlet, like the blood of his enemies. Once again, a shade darker than Akame's.

"Oh? Are you looking at my eyes?" The girls nodded. "I was born this way, can't really change it. So I stick out like a horse in a dragons den. Although I do have my hood which covers most of my face, handy thing that is"

"...So what now?" asked Akame, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled in.

"Well... we still have people after us. Those soldiers are on my trail. It'll most likely be fifteen minutes before they reach us" Tatsumi put one hand under his jaw in a thinking manner.

Both Akame and Kurome glanced at each other and then back at Tatsumi. "Shouldn't we leave then?" questioned Kurome.

"Can't. Any further and we'll hit a village. And if that happens, then there's no doubt that it will be ransacked and the villagers will be interrogated... most likely in the torture chambers." Tatsumi adopted an unsatisfied look on his face. "I don't want innocent lives to get hurt."

"But what if they are The Capitals enemy?" asked Kurome.

"They can't be. There'd be no point. If they went against the empire then they would all be dead by now, since it's close to The Capital they would behave themselves and stay loyal" Tatsumi crossed his legs and folded his arms "Anyway, what's the point of meaningless bloodshed?"

"You have a point. I would just like to go back and report our mission to father" Akame added.

Tatsumi, looked over at the siblings and leaned forward a bit. "You two are assassins right? Why? I don't see how some kids a bit younger than myself would need to be assassins"

"Well..." Kurome started off. Tatsumi tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Our parents sold us off to the empire when they were low on money. We got put through this assassination program, since we survived it. Our father, the one who set the program up, made us into assassins of The Empire. We go on missions every week for the better good of our home" Akame finished off.

"Hmm... you do realise how corrupt The Capital is, right?" Tatsumi leaned back and took on a more comfortable position.

"Yes but it is necessary for it's survival. We only take out the bad guys that threaten our home" Kurome stated. She looked a little irritated at Tatsumi's own statement but decided to not act upon her emotions.

"Alright then. Not like it involves or bothers me" Tatsumi sighed and looked on ahead. The soldiers were getting close now. He could feel the vibrations on the ground, coming off of their feet hitting the ground.

"Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"Hmm?"

"How old are you? You don't look that much older than us and yet you are all alone..." Akame let an unhappy and sad expression fill her face. Kurome let Akame's words sink in and turned towards Tatsumi, with the exact same expression as her sister.

"Well. You could say that I am fifteen years old, but then again I'm not." the siblings bore a confused expression at that reply, Tatsumi noticed this and decided to fix his reply. "I'm fifteen"

Akame and Kurome chose to ignore his previous statement and let the new one enter their brains.

""Oh"" Both the sisters replied.

"Then you are not that much older than us. I am fourteen. While Kurome is twelve" Akame said.

"I guess that's true. By the way, you should probably get going now. The soldiers are getting close" Tatsumi noticed that the vibrations were getting stronger and faster. They were close.

The two sisters just realised that fact for themselves. It was so calming talking to Tatsumi that they completely forgot that they were being chased. "Alright... but what about you?" Kurome asked. She was concerned for the boy, even though they literally met a couple of hours ago.

Tatsumi just smiled "It's fine. I'll derail them off of your scent. You will be able to get back unnoticed. Don't worry about me, I've done this countless of times"

The siblings decided to believe in Tatsumi's word. They nodded and began to walk away in the direction of their base.

But before they got too far, Tatsumi stopped Akame by latching onto her right wrist. Akame stopped and turned, giving Tatsumi a questioning gaze.

"Be safe." Akame just nodded and gave Tatsumi a genuine happy smile. Tatsumi's heart skipped a beat. But before he could say anything, she was already gone. Along with Kurome.

'That's weird... my heart rate is abnormally high... and it seems like my face is on fire' Tatsumi looked down at the hand that was touching Akame's skin a couple of seconds ago. He clenched his hand and then unclenched it. He shrugged and went back to sit on the fallen tree. "Damn!" He yelled out. "I forgot to find out what that warm sensation in my chest was!"

Just as the last bit of his sentence came out of his mouth, twelve Imperial soldiers jumped out from behind the bushes. Surrounding Tatsumi from the front. "Ahh. Forgot about you guys. I'll deal with my chest problems later..." Tatsumi got into a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything.

A rustle could be heard from one of the bushes behind the soldiers, after a few seconds a behemoth of a man came out. Holding a huge double-bladed axe. "Ooooo~ you may be small. But you look like you'll put up a good fight!"

"Calm yourself Daidara. He merely a child. The Commander asked us to investigate the figure and capture it" A man looking to be in his 40s came out beside the behemoth, he had grey hair put into a ponytail and a moustache. His expression was hardened.

"Exactly. Although I would _love_ to add his cute face to my collection!" Another one came out. Noticeably smaller than his two companions, he had blonde hair and a weird horn-like accessory on his head also a demon tail. His face had adopted a childish grin of sorts, all while staring at Tatsumi.

The man named Daidara, raised his double-bladed axe over his head and propped it up on his shoulder. "But he looks strong! Come on! I'll just beat him up a little. Not like he's going to come willingly"

"What is this. Some weird freak show?" Tatsumi asked, his hands clenching harder. So much that his knuckles were white.

"Hmm? Oh this isn't a freak show cutie! We came to retrieve you, on Generals orders" The short man said. His grin never leaving his face.

"Nyau. Daidara. Let's hurry up. I don't want to keep the General waiting." The elderly man stated. He proceeded to take off his left glove with his right hand, revealing a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle.

"Yes Liver-San" The newly acclaimed Nyau took a flute from behind his back, putting it to his lips and blowing. A soft tune coming out.

While Daidara gripped his double-bladed axe and got into a battle stance.

While the three freaks were interacting, the twelve soldiers completely surrounded Tatsumi. Leaving him no escape routes... but maybe only one. Tatsumi however, didn't plan on escaping. He wanted to fight them. Even if he didn't look it. Tatsumi loved fighting. He was a dragon after all.

'I see. So these three leather freaks are teigu users. I can sense the power radiating off the artefacts. This will be quite tough with just my hands. I might have to use my powers' at the though of them making him use his darkness power, Tatsumi smirked, and brought his fists closer to his body.

Daidara swung down his axe, signalling for the twelve soldiers to attack. And so they did. The four behind Tatsumi getting closer than the rest.

Tatsumi dodged to the right and whirled his left leg backwards, kicking one of the soldiers in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into a tree which broke upon contact. 'One down.'

Using his momentum Tatsumi brought his leg back and pushed off it. Sending him at high speeds towards the three soldiers behind him, with three accurate strikes of his fist. The three fell on the ground, having holes in their heads the size of fists. 'Four.'

Tatsumi swivelled round and within seconds was behind a soldier, grabbing the spear in his hand. He pulled. The soldiers arm going with it and twisting back. Hearing a snap, the spear got let go by the man and he went down onto his knees. Tatsumi used this opportunity to crash his boot down on the man's head, smashing it into pieces. 'Five.' Tatsumi then threw the spear into the soldier across from him, it going straight through his neck. 'Six.'

The six soldiers that were left, decided to all charge at Tatsumi head on. Hoping to overwhelm him with numbers. Tatsumi just jumped over the crowd and came back down, his soles breaking two of the men's necks while he himself, twisted his body mid-air so he could break the neck of the soldier next to him. 'Seven, eight... nine.'

Tatsumi jumped off the dead bodies he stood on and brought up his left leg, aiming for a soldiers chest. The soldier caught his leg, only to find out that it was what Tatsumi planned. He got thrown at his two remaining companions, knocking all of them to the floor. Tatsumi stood over them and brought down the finishing blow.

But Daidara had gotten in his way. "You are hella strong! But yer fighting me next!"

Tatsumi put some distance between himself and Daidara. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the two freak companions out the corner of his eye.

Nyau was still playing his flute while Liver was watching Tatsumi, observing his every move.

Daidara leapt at Tatsumi, swinging down his Imperial Arms and embedding it into the soil Tatsumi once stood on. Tatsumi, had jumped above just as Daidara moved. He brought his leg down,aiming for the behemoths head. It connected. Sending the man crashing to the ground. But he was still alive, and moving at that.

'That had enough force to break a normal humans skull. I guess teigu wielders are not considered average humans.' Tatsumi landed on his feet but then jumped off into the air again, narrowly missing a water pillar coming out from beneath him.

"Stop playing games Daidara. You let yourself get hit by someone half your size." Liver had joined the battle now, "Nyau. Why isn't he fainting of fatigue."

"I don't know! I've been playing Scream since the start of the brawl but it's just not phasing him" Nyau was obviously worried, never having Scream fail him before in battle.

Now Tatsumi may had took an interest in humans and their traditions, but he found out that he was not one for music. Honestly, he found the oddly tunes annoying and boring. So he completely tuned out the sounds. To him it was like background noise, unneeded but there anyway.

"Well I'm lucky that there is a source of water nearby, otherwise I would have been completely useless." Liver brought his hand up, four water pillars appearing behind him. He then waved his hand down, sending the water at Tatsumi.

"That's it. I'm done playing..." Tatsumi whispered, he brought his right leg back and sucked in a breath of air. Then just as the water was nearing, exhaled. A scorching bundle of purple hot fire coming into contact with water sent steam everywhere. Everyone in the air covered their faces, to stop the hot air hitting their faces.

Through the thick steam. Liver, Daidara and Nyau saw swirls of purple flames. Then, the ground shook as something huge had been thrown down onto it.

Liver, closed his eyes and then opened them. He stopped breathing, not because he wanted to. But because he couldn't. Right there, in front of his face. Inches away were burning crimson eyes. Glaring down at him and his companions.

A gust of wind hit all the remaining people in the area, clearing up the steam from moments ago.

But now, rather than a small teenage boy. There was a 15 foot tall dragon in front of them. Looking down at them like they were dirt at the side of a road.

Everyone stood still, staring at the marvellous beast before them. Never having seen anything like it, even the Capitals most finest Danger Beasts could not compare to what they were seeing now.

This beast, using their frozen states as an advantage. Brought down his tail at lighting fast speed, sending chunks of trees and rocks flying everywhere. That did not exclude the six men that were in front of it, they also were sent flying. Especially Nyau, his small physique making it so he was thrown up into the air, before the dragons face.

The dragon seemed to give off something similar to a smirk on his face and brought his maw down on the young man. Snapping him and his flute in an instant. 'There. No more annoying tunes. I could feel that they were having little affect on my body but still... better safe than sorry'

Tatsumi, who now was in his dragon form glanced down at the men on the ground. His eyes making contact with Livers for a brief second.

He unravelled his wings and shot off into the air, flying in the direction that he saw the two sisters go off into before.

Now. Normally you would have seen a big dragon flying through the skies as a pretty obvious thing but Tatsumi's midnight black scales and his speed prevented anyone from doing so. Only being seen as a blur to even the most observant and trained people.

* * *

Esdeath had arrived shortly afterwards, the area at which she arrived at had been completely obliterated and looked like it was trampled on by something huge.

She looked down at the two of her Three Beasts. "What happened."

Liver immediately got in front of her on one knee. "Forgive me General. But we failed in capturing the figure" Esdeath narrowed her eyes into a cold piercing stare. "But we do have some information that might interest you" Liver looked up into his Generals eyes, seeing her piercing glare he shrunk a bit in size.

"Go on."

"Thank you General. It was a teenage boy of a muscular and lean build. He had raven hair from what I can remember and heterochromatic eyes. Red and yellow." Liver decided to sneak a glance at his Commander and was bewildered at what he saw.

Esdeath looked as if she was in a daze. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she had a dreamy look in her eyes, she quickly snapped out of it and looked down at her personal guard and a bit too eagerly asked "Anything else? Anything at all?"

Liver snapped out of his trance "Ahh, yes. He-"

"He turned into a fucking dragon! A FUCKING DRAGON!" Daidara exclaimed, having got off of the ground and in front of Esdeath and her horse. His pupil-less eyes wide and in shock. "HE KILLED NYAU AND FLEW OFF!" Daidara pointed at the bisected body of Nyau in the rubble, Scream lying right next to him. Also broken.

"I see. Then... grab his body and teigu. Bring it back to the Capital. We'll give him a burial." Esdeath then looked at the cowering forms of her three soldiers, they were covered in mud and blood... Nyau's blood. And apparently had pissed themselves from the sheer terror of the situation before. They were all huddled into one small lump. "You two go ahead and command my army that our mission is over. We're going back to the Capital."

The two nodded, grabbed Nyau and Scream then sprinted off. Back into the dense forest.

Esdeath looked back at her soldiers and narrowed her gaze. The air around her seemed to get colder by the second. She was not happy.

"You. I told you to get that man and bring him to me. Otherwise there would be consequences. I would have let you off was it an ordinary person, because of Nyau's weak demise. But. You let escape something that is more precious to me than anything." Esdeath leaped off her horse and swung her arm, ice pillar coming out of the ground and impaling the hands and feet of the three soldiers. Separating them and leaving them wide open.

Esdeath slowly walked closer to the three, forming an ice rapier in her hand and dragging it across the dirt. She stabbed one of the men through their shoulders, earning a delightful scream. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you..." She gave a sadistic smile and formed a handful of ice needles.

...

"They didn't even last four minutes. How disappointing." Esdeath had finished just a few seconds before. She was now staring at the full moon. Behind her, lay mutilated bodies. Unrecognisable. 'I thought I lost you. But now I have found you again. This must be destiny... Tatsumi.'

* * *

As Tatsumi soared throughout the night sky, he was on the lookout for two very peculiar sisters. His eyes scanned the wilderness beneath him, trying to find at least one clue on where the sisters could be. He soon was nearing the border of The Capital, the massive walls towering over everything in the area.

Just then, he noticed two black cloaked figures passing beneath the trees. He smiled as violet flames encased him, transforming him into his human force. This all happened mid-air so when he lost his wings, Tatsumi plummeted towards the ground. Doing a cartwheel before landing on a thick branch.

When his feet hit the wood, he instantly pushed off and began jumping branch to branch, tree to tree to get to the two girls as fast as he could. He wouldn't want to get too close to The Capital.

His inhuman speed allowed him to catch up quite easily.

"Akame! Kurome! Wait up!"

The two girls stopped in their tracks and turned their heads. ""Tatsumi?"" both looked surprised, they didn't expect to see him again, or alive.

"How are you here?" Kurome questioned, wearing the same confused face as her older sister.

"Oh. Ummm, I ran?" Tatsumi wasn't the best at telling lies but he tried his best.

Akame and Kurome both decided to leave it alone, what mattered now. Was that Tatsumi was here, and alive.

"I'm happy that you're alive Tatsumi... but how exactly is that?" Akame stepped forward, putting the young man on the spot.

"Well, I killed some of the soldiers. After that, I escaped" It was simple and believable, it may not have been the full truth but it was still the true enough. "How about you two, are you okay? No one saw you right?"

"As far as I know, no. We got here unnoticed and undisturbed." Akame shook her head, then stepped back to join her sisters side.

"That's good then..." Tatsumi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Silence soon settled in afterwards. Both sides just stared at each other, not uttering a sound. Tatsumi soon grew annoyed with it "So... you two are returning to The Capital?"

"Yes. It is our home." Kurome instantly replied. "I'm guessing that you have to return too."

"I do. Well then... bye I guess" Tatsumi turned to leave but before he got too deep into the forest, Akame yelled out.

"Tatsumi!" he turned round to look at her. "We're friends now right?" Tatsumi just smiled and nodded. "then... Then! You'll come see us again yeah?"

"Sure!" Tatsumi gave Akame one of the biggest grins he could muster. Pink dusted her cheeks and she smiled back.

The two parties then went on their way. The two sisters into The Capital and the lone boy into the woods.

* * *

Tatsumi could be seen wandering throughout the area of Mt. Fake as if looking for something. That is, until he came upon a really rocky bit, at the bottom of the mountain. He then transformed, his dark flames illuminating the surroundings.

He now stood on all fours in his wolf form. The part of the mountain side which he stood in front of, rumbled and began to shake. Soon afterwards, two giant eyes opened up and legs grew out from underneath this boulder. It moved aside, letting into view a dark cave covered in crystals.

Tatsumi thanked the Danger Beast by nodding his head and went through. As soon as he entered. The entrance behind him closed, shutting out all light that could've possibly been able to get through. The crystal began to shine, lighting up the tunnel.

Tatsumi soon enough came to the exit of the tunnel. Walking through it, he saw a sight that he witnessed every day.

A village, right in the middle of the mountain. Houses adorned all the sides and slopes. A variety of Ultra-Class Danger Beast roamed the area. A giant crystal hung off of the ceiling of the cave, acting in replacement of the sun. This was, the Sacred Beast Village. It was created by Raiton, a Legendary-Class Danger Beast and one of the Five Demon Deity's. It saw that Ultra-Class Danger Beasts were going extinct and out of it's own good will, created this safe haven.

Tatsumi made his way down into the Village, going towards the Chief's house in the centre.

A brown but greying wolf came out of the hut, as he saw Tatsumi. His gloomy face allowed a smile to show for a brief second. "Do you have it?" His voice was croaky yet held a lot of wisdom behind it, the type of voice you'd expect from an elder.

"Yes chief." then, right next to Tatsumi. That same black hole appeared and out of it. The Silver Lily. Tatsumi gave the Lily to the chief and they made their way inside the hut.

The hut's interior was pretty simple, a table, a chair, a bed, a carpet and a fireplace. But right in the middle of it, lay a pedestal with a bowl made of crystal on top. The chief carefully plucked out each petal of the Lily, putting it in the bowl. He looked towards Tatsumi and nodded.

Tatsumi stepped forward and inhaled, then he exhaled, his bright purple flames hitting the petals in the bowl. After a few seconds. He stopped and began to watch as the chief had done.

Nothing happened for a moment but then suddenly, a ray of silver light shone up and through a hole in the roof. It's rays hit the crystal at the top, the crystal illuminated the rays of silver light upon the village.

The once gloom atmosphere that was there, was no more. Shouts of joy and happiness could be heard throughout the entire village.

The chief turned towards Tatsumi, bowing his head he said "Thank you my grandson. You have saved the lives of many today"

"It's what I'm supposed to do grandfather." Tatsumi replied and gave the male a smile.

Tatsumi's turned out to be grandfather looked up and gave a smile of his own. "Your mother would have been proud. The same goes for your father"

"I know..." Tatsumi's smile turned into a sad one. He turned towards the exit of the hut and before he left, he said "I'm going to rest grandfather Shinpa. I've had a very energetic night"

The chief understood and nodded. Tatsumi then proceeded out of the hut and towards his own.

It wasn't much of a hut but a cave instead. A cave inside a bigger cave. Quite funny. As Tatsumi entered his domain, dark crystals concealed the entrance Acting as a door. He ventured further into his cave until he came upon a massive pile of Danger Beast fur, he had skinned some Super-Class mammoths and bears for these. They were very warm and very comfortable.

Tatsumi went into the middle of the pile and lay down, his eyes drooping down slowly. His last thoughts being on Akame before he fell asleep.

And just like that, days later he met Akame and Kurome again. Getting to know them better and becoming closer to both, more to Akame than Kurome. He had been meeting them outside The Capital, in the forest. Playing games and hunting together. They all became the best of friends and were looking forward to see each other day after day.

Yet one day. Kurome stopped coming. Apparently the two sisters had been split up. Tatsumi spent hours trying to cheer Akame back up. But slowly, Akame began to come less and less to meet with Tatsumi. Until finally, she too stopped coming. Tatsumi stopped trying to meet them too. And just like that, the trio of friends were no more.

* * *

Many universe away. The cocoon whose heartbeat by now had increased in rate began glowing. It became bigger and brighter in seconds. If you went closer towards it, you could see a faint outline of a body.

Suddenly, one of the creatures eyes opened. Pure white. With no pupil.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know that I made both Akame and Kurome kinda OOC. But this is an AU and I didn't really feel like making them as serious and emotionless as in the anime.**

 **As always, criticism is welcomed. And if you have any ideas for the story then PM me.**

 **Favourite? Follow? Review?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 A Killing Reunion

**The Dark Hybrid**

 **A/N = And the wait is over! All of you have been patient little hybrids.**

 **Before we start let me just say this...**

 _ **No, there will not be a harem. Sorry to disappoint some of you. But that doesn't mean that Tatsumi and some of the other girls wont have any 'special' moments together, they will, but Tatsumi's heart will stay loyal to both Esdeath and Akame.**_

"Chocolate pudding" = speech  
'marshmallows' = thoughts

" _Candy floss" =_ Danger Beasts talking

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Akame Ga Kill characters, those rights belong to the creators. All I own are the OC's, my own weapons and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Killing Reunion**

In a lightly lit cave, where the crystals hung off the ceiling and danger beasts wandered aimlessly, enjoying their freedom and the safeness of their paradise.

A cabin lay in the middle of this cave haven, looking to be more big and flashy than the rest. " _Young Tatsumi... you are finally old enough to leave the safety of our home and fulfil... your fathers dying wishes_ " a greying wolf said this to his grandson, one who he cherished greatly.

" _I was always old enough Chief. I'm 510 years old. I'm an adult... at least mentally I am..._ " Tatsumi in his wolf form smiled sheepishly, his grandfather giving him a scrutinizing glare.

" _No. I don't think that you're an adult mentally too. You may have the knowledge of a 500 year old legendary beast... but you have the mannerisms of a 19 year old teenager._ " Shinpa kept glaring at Tatsumi until his gaze softened and he enveloped the wolf in a hug. " _You better be safe. The humans don't like us. So when you're out there... remember everything I've taught you. All of their schemes and tactics, hand-to-hand combat, sword wielding, gun wielding... everything..._ " The old wolf removed himself from Tatsumi and stood back, puffing his chest out in pride.

" _Yeah yeah, I know Grandpa. I'll only transform when I'm safe and out of prying eyes. I'll use everything you've taught me in these past years well. I won't die._ " Tatsumi smiled warmly, turned round and began to walk off towards the exit of this danger beast paradise.

His grandfather watched him go, trying not to call out and stop him. Tatsumi abruptly stopped and without turning round said " _You know for someone who's as old as you. You're a pretty good teacher at physical combat._ "

Shinpa let out a loud laugh and looked at his grandson " _We, Moonlit Werewolves live long. To you I may look old, but I'm only just entering my late 50's in human years!_ " he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth and giving Tatsumi a happy expression.

" _Well... I'm eternal gramps, so I guess that I'll look like I'm in my early 20s forever!_ " Tatsumi yelled and ran towards the exit, leaving his home of the past few years behind.

* * *

Chief Shinpa smiled at the retreating form of his grandson and made his way inside his cottage... that is... until he heard a yell...

" _GRAAAAAAMPS!_ " the chief swivelled his head back to the door he came through just to see his grandson rocket into it... and get his head stuck. The elder face palmed, grunting out curses under his breath.

" _Really Tatsumi... we just had a heart-warming farewell and you decide to ruin it by smashing your head through the door!?_ " the teen in question gave out a wary chuckle before using his strength to pull the door off it's hinges and wobble round trying to maintain his balance.

A good ten minutes later, Tatsumi sat with his head down, towards his grandfather while the older man was lecturing him in his stupid ways. " _It was only a one time thing Chief..._ "

" _One time thing!? I don't have a damn door anymore! You're a 500 year old deity, at least have some self control._ " Shinpa looked at Tatsumi and frowned, lecturing the boy was never enjoyable. " _So. Why did you come running back_ "

" _It's about my duty._ " at that, the greying wolf raised an eyebrow. " _My father said to continue to protect this world from Gelion. But... how do I do that? I don't know anything about Gelion to begin with... and there's nothing indicating that he'll come here and purge this world_ " Tatsumi was distraught, he wanted to fulfil his fathers wishes... but he didn't understand how.

" _Hmm... that is indeed difficult. But your father protected this world for many millenniums, along with the rest of the Five Demon's._ " Shinpa felt pity towards the boy, he had no parents and was given a task that could decide the fate of this world. A task that a boy his age should not be given ' _Even though he is 510_ ' suddenly, it hit him. " _Aha! How about you go and talk to one of the five demon's? They will surely be able to help you much more than I can. I only know the basic knowledge after all_ "

Tatsumi gave his grandfather a quizzical look " _You want me. To go and find. One of the Five Demon's... are you crazy!? How the hell am I supposed to do that! Not even my father knew where the rest of his buddies went!_ " Shinpa just smiled at him, amused at the teens rant.

Once Tatsumi had calmed down, he began to stare at his grandfather. Worried because he hadn't said anything for a while. The Chief only smiled at the boy before slowly lifting his pawn up, having it point upwards. " _Up_ " was the only thing he said.

" _Up? What do you mean 'up'_ " Tatsumi was beginning to feel as though his grandfather was crazy.

" _All you have to do, is go up. But. Tell no one of the things you will see up there_ " Tatsumi pulled a blank face before sighing. If his grandfather said up, then up he'll go.

He went outside and looked towards the ceiling of the cave, seeing the large bright crystal above him. The top of the cave was really high up, too far for him to jump. So he thought that he'd fly instead. Tatsumi bent his four legs and jumped into the air, being high enough, purple flames surrounded him before a large cobalt black dragon emerged, flapping his wings causing dust to fly everywhere. He flapped his wings twice more before coming to the top of the cave, latching onto the bright crystal and staying still, his wings folded.

' _Great. What now._ ' Tatsumi began to look around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary: Danger Beast homes, his den, some beasts watching him and thinking what the hell is he doing. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until a small entrance at the side of the crystal was seen. It was well disguised but not something someone with trained eyes couldn't see.

Tatsumi made his way over to the entrance, squeezing himself in. Once he got through, he opened his eyes and looked round. " _Looks bigger on the inside..._ " he muttered. The crystal was hollow. Nothing in there except a few bones and fur coats. Deciding to test his look, Tatsumi called out " _Hello? Anybody here?_ " he was greeted with silence. " _Ofcourse..._ "

Tatsumi looked around the place more, noticing scratch marks and feathers scattered round. Only to look back to the middle of the crystal to find something out of place " _Strange... wasn't there a pile of fur coats..._ "

Tatsumi was still and silent, observing everything and anything. Everything was silent. Until he swiftly turned round and brought his massive claws down, trapping some creature to the ground.

" _Hold! Hold!Hold! Calm down big boy! I'm not doing anything!_ " it was... a feminine voice.

" _What?_ " Tatsumi came out of his battle senses and back to his normal self, what he had trapped to the ground was a yellow and white bird of some sorts. It was radiating a massive amount of power, not as strong as his but stronger than any Danger Beasts he's met so far. " _Who are you._ " Tatsumi brought his face closer to the bird, his blood red eyes piercing her blue ones.

" _Wh-wha? You don't know who I am? Even though you're the son of Sekrit?_ " at the mentioning of his fathers name, Tatsumi dug his claws deeper. A snarl escaping his mouth. " _Woah woah woah! Calm down! I'm one of the Five Demon Deity's! Raiton!_ "

Silence enveloped the air for a few seconds before Tatsumi withdrew himself off the deity, Raiton stood up and shook her neck a bit, getting rid of the soreness that had accompanied it for the whole of the interrogation.

" _You're Raiton? The one who made this safe haven for Ultra-Class danger beasts?_ " Tatsumi asked.

" _Yep! The one and only! But geez Tatsumi-Chan... you made my neck all sore_ " the deity whined. Tatsumi was not expecting this. He thought that the Demon Deity's were sophisticated and serious beasts... yet she was a friendly and goofy bird.

" _You know about me?_ " Raiton looked at the dragon and smiled, floating up to him and tapping his nose.

" _Every Demon Deity knows about you~ Well. Except Tyrant and Ekisu, they got turned into teigus before you were born_ " the female flapped her angelic wings and came back to the ground, sitting in her nest of bones.

' _A sweet and friendly bird sitting in a pile of bones. How very "welcoming"_ ' Tatsumi thought to himself while watching the bird set in. Raiton looked like a phoenix except she was much bigger and had the colour scheme of white and yellow, light blue lighting patterns adorned her chest and wings. Showing off the power she held control over.

Once settled, Raiton looked up at Tatsumi and smiled. She remembered when the boy first took his steps into her haven, the size of a wolf with small and not that sharp horns. Now he was around 35feet tall and 80feet long, the change in size proving that he was a Legendary-Class danger beast. One of the Demon Deity's that was tasked with protecting the world. Along with his size, his horns and spikes grew too, even touching them would cause an injury. The horns on his head had curved more, giving him a devilish look while his eyes became more narrow, just gazing at them made Raiton feel shivers run down her spine.

" _So, I'm guessing you came up here to my den in hopes of finding some answers_ " the dragon remained silent, staring at the so called 'demon' before him.

Sighing, Tatsumi began to speak " _I don't understand how I'm supposed to fulfil my fathers wishes. To protect this world. I don't get what he meant by that... Is it just idly sitting by and waiting for... Gelion. Or going off somewhere and doing something_ " Raiton was surprised, she didn't expect Tatsumi to be so serious about his duty, considering he was only 510.

" _Do you know why we came to this world Tatsumi?_ " Raiton asked the teen, he answered instantly.

" _Because you saw potential in the inhabitants of this world. That they could aid you in defeating Gelion._ " A smile etched it's way onto the females face.

" _Exactly. So, in order to defeat Gelion. We'd need the help of this planets inhabitants right?_ " Tatsumi nodded, not understanding where the bird was going with this. " _They would help us by evolving and using their creations to defeat Gelion's minions, while we, would use all of our strength to destroy Gelion himself. That is our plan. The humans are quite a creative species. But they are selfish._ " Raiton said the word with venom. " _You've heard about the revolution that's happening now, yes?_ " Tatsumi once again nodded, he'd been to some villages before and news travels fast. A few years back, once the current Prime Minister got in power and the current Emperor's family died. The Empire and everyone in it began to grow more corrupt by each day, it was because of the naïve Emperor Makoto being played like a puppet, his puppeteer ofcourse being Prime Minister Honest. The revolution took place soon after, wanting to free all the innocents from his evil clutches and make The Empire a safe place without corruption. The revolution was fighting for freedom. " _Day by day, more and more humans are being killed because of this selfishness. They are killing each other and the things around them. And that isn't good for us or anybody else. Gelion feeds off of corruption, no matter where he is, all the treacherous acts throughout the many universes feed him, making him able to become stronger. But that's not all. Humans were our ace to defeating him, if they kill each other and everything around them. They will eventually destroy this world themselves and make it easier for Gelion to purge this world and many more._ " Raiton finished her explanation with a sombre face _,_ glancing at Tatsumi she saw him deep in thought.

" _So what you're trying to say is. We protect this world by protecting those who live in it. And the situation in The Empire right now is something that is threatening the safety of this planet_ " Once again, Tatsumi had surprised Raiton.

" _Yes. That's exactly it. The Demon Deity's can't do anything about it since we'd only get killed in the process. But you, who has the power and blood of our leader Sekrit running through you. You, who is a hybrid and can turn into a human, has the power to do something_ " Raiton looked at the dragon with passion in her eyes, trying to make him understand that he was the only one who could change the fate of what may happen to this world.

" _So. To protect this world, I have to do something about the revolution first._ " He looked at the bird deity in front of him, seeing her nod, the dragon smiled and heaved out a sigh of relief. ' _I finally understand... father. I'll protect this world, no matter what._ '

* * *

==Near The Capital==

"So where are you from Tatsumi?" a girl similar to his age with grey eyes and long black hair, reaching her middle-back with a flower accessory at the top of her head questioned the young dragon as she walked beside him.

Tatsumi turned his head towards the young girl and smiled "From up North... I came down here after my parents died"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch upon such a sensitive topic..." The girl quickly put her hands up towards her mouth, ashamed of causing the teen beside her any uncomfortable emotions.

"Good going Sayo. Make him hate us." Said a boy to the left of the now named Sayo, obviously annoyed by the girls question. He had dark brown hair accompanied by a white martial arts headband. His brown eyes rolling in aggravation.

"Oh shut up Ieyasu! At least I apologised..." Sayo smacked him upside the head, angering the teen.

"The hell was that for!?" the boy wailed, trashing his arms about.

"For being an idiot." she stated matter of factly and with a "hmph" turned her head the opposite direction.

Tatsumi chuckled as he watched the two childhood friends banter, picking on each other non stop. 'If a danger beast ever did that to another... they'd already be dead. Humans are a peculiar species'

Tatsumi had met these two while on his way towards The Capital, they were having some trouble with bandits so Tatsumi thought that he could assist them. He was glad that he made that decision, the company of the two humans made his road towards The Capital more upbeat.

Tatsumi now, was a young man of age 19. His hair the same bushy black with scarlet highlights, the only addition being a short braid on the left side of his face and a lone silver piercing on his right ear. His body was more lean yet at the same time muscular, not to the point of a body builder ofcourse. His eyes were still different in colour: the left golden while the right was crimson.

His clothes changed too. Now preferring to wear a black hooded assassin like coat with a red trim. A dark in shade red t-shirt underneath which was untucked over his ebony slim fit combat trousers, they however were tucked into his black combat boots. His black leather fingerless gloved hand went through his hair, getting annoyed at how long the travelling had took.

With all of his dark clothes, Tatsumi was quite eye-catching. But his handsome yet cute looks along with his fit physique caught most of the attention, having many turn his way.

Tatsumi found all of this quite irritating, he didn't exactly like all the stares and couldn't do anything about his face, physique nor his preference in clothing. The human culture sure was annoyingly weird.

Just then, a rumbling could be heard from underneath the ground. Before a loud crash could be heard, the three teens looked ahead and saw a dragon danger beast, blocking the way of a carriage. The occupants screaming for their lives.

Before wither Ieyasu or Sayo could process what was going on, a black blur passed them and the carriage. Jumping into the air, Tatsumi brought out his black and red spiked dagger and drove it inside the dragons head, impaling it's brain, killing it. The beast fell to the ground with a thud. This all happened in a matter of seconds, the on viewers were shocked silent.

The two men who were sitting in the carriage got their senses back to reality, they quickly jumped off the carriage and ran to the boy screaming "That was amazing! You actually defeated a First-Class Earth Dragon!"

"It was weak to begin with..." Tatsumi replied, shocking the two men. Before they were able to say any more, both Sayo and Ieyasu whizzed passed them, running up to Tatsumi.

"That was so cool! You defeated it in mere seconds!" Ieyasu was pumped, he had never seen anyone take down a danger beast that fast before.

"How did you do that? Before I understood what was happening it was already dead!" yelled Sayo, unable to contain her excitement just like her friend.

Sure, they had both seen Tatsumi defeat bandits when he helped them but that. That was unbelievable.

"It wasn't anything that great... It's only a First-Class..." Tatsumi really didn't like it when people praised him on the most stupid things.

"Kid. If that was easy for you, then you'll have no trouble joining the Imperial Army" One of the older men said. Still surprised about the previous events.

'I'm not really that sure if I want to join the Imperial Army...' thought Tatsumi. Once Tatsumi had finally understood how to begin to fulfil his fathers wish, he decided to go to The Capital to decide exactly how he would protect the world. He knew that he needed to do something about the current situation but he did not know whether to cure The Empire from the outside: the Revolutionary Army or from the inside: the Imperial Army. Both could somehow change The Empire as a whole but he was unsure of which one he should go with.

"That's what we're gonna do! We are going to go to The Capital and become famous!" grinned Ieyasu.

"Speak for yourself..." muttered Tatsumi, the others unable to hear him. Tatsumi sighed at witnessing the naïvety of the teenage boy. He had no idea how corrupt The Capital really was. Though he would learn in time, even if Tatsumi told them they would probably question him about the knowledge and ask for proof. Also, Tatsumi couldn't be bothered with the human boy.

"..." the sudden awkward silence of the two men unnerved the two childhood friends.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Sayo, the silence becoming too much for her to bear.

"The Capital isn't the dreamy and great place you think it is..." spoke one of the men.

"It's filled with monsters worse than that Earth Dragon." completed the other.

"Monsters..." muttered Sayo, she was deep in thought about what the two merchants meant.

"That doesn't matter! We came here with a mission and we're going to complete it and save our village!" yelled out Ieyasu, and with that he pulled Sayo along as he began to jog away.

Tatsumi turned to the merchants, giving them a small smile he thanked them and followed the two humans which he had gotten familiar with.

* * *

==In The Capital==

"Woahhh... this place is huge!" yelled out Ieyasu. "We're totally going to join the army!" he pumped his fist into the air and grinned, showing his teeth.

"Be quiet you dumbass! You're getting us unwanted attention." Sayo once again beat up the boy for being embarrassing. It was like a normal ritual now.

Tatsumi looked at the two of them and smiled. "I'll be going my separate way from now on. I wish you luck on entering the Imperial Army" the two friends nodded their heads and waved their goodbyes to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi disappeared in the crowd, beginning his own mission. "Now then... I better find a tavern because I'm starving" he said to no one in particular. Wandering round The Capital, he eventually found a tavern that he thought was suitable for his tastes.

Walking in, Tatsumi went to the far end corner table, a waitress immediately coming up to serve him. "What will you be having today sir?"

Without as even a glance at the menu, Tatsumi said "The best meat you've got."

"Coming right up sir" the girl gave him the fake smile they always give and walked off, going to another table.

A couple of minutes passed by before someone decided to join him at his table. "How ya doing kid!" the woman cheerily spoke. She was a beauty, having short blonde hair and two long bangs that framed the sides of her head. Her golden eyes holding mischief and trouble behind them.

Tatsumi looked up at his new companion, noting that she wore quite revealing clothing; a black tube top with sandy coloured pants, brown boots and a scarf around her neck. This was all enhanced by her buxom figure. She looked to be in her twenties.

"Can I help you?" asked Tatsumi, he really couldn't be bothered to be dealing with scammers right now.

"I was just wondering if a cutie like you would be willing to buy this Onee-San a beer or two?" she playfully winked at the boy, she obviously had bad intentions. But Tatsumi had money to spare and frankly, he didn't care about the human sitting across from him. Once he has had his food, he'd be leaving.

Tatsumi stared at the woman for a moment before calling over to the waitress "Can I have two beers please!"

The girl looked at him and replied "I'll be right there sir!"

So, two mugs of beer later and the female was refreshed. She propped her head up onto her palm and gazed at the teen before her, taking in his muscular form and cute face. "So, what's a kid like you doing in The Capital?"

Tatsumi paused his eating for a moment, before replying "That is non of your business lady." and then continuing to finish his food. Once done, he paid the tab and excused himself, leaving the scammer behind. He bought her two beers, so she should of have been fine.

As Tatsumi was walking down one of the streets, he noticed some posters plastered over a wall. It piqued his interest so he went over to inspect the pieces of paper. As soon as his eyes laid their view on the posters, he inhaled sharply.

They had been 'wanted' posters, for either dead or alive. Not that uncommon except that the bounty was really high and that on there... was a girl similar to Akame. Someone who he had not seen in four years. They looked really similar so Tatsumi decided to read what was present there. "Akame, a former Imperial Assassin that had defected from The Empire... now part of Night Raid, an assassin organisation..." Tatsumi let the information sink in before sighing, it wouldn't be that surprising if she did defect. The Empire was shattering to pieces because of the Prime Minister.

* * *

As night fell, Tatsumi still had not gotten himself a hotel to sleep in. He didn't want one to be exact. Preferring to rather travel and investigate The Capital when it was quiet and dark, he didn't mind sleeping outside to begin with. He was a danger beast after all.

Travelling along the roofs of many buildings Tatsumi suddenly heard two gruff voices. Coming to a halt and then getting to the edge of a roof, he looked over. There were two men, just taking a leak. Though their conversation was one of interest for the hybrid.

"Hey... did you hear about those two country bumpkins from today?" whispered one of the men, while wiping his hands on his trousers. With Tatsumi's enhanced hearing, he could easily hear them talk.

"No, it happened today for gods sake." replied the other, scratching his unruly beard.

"Well, it appears that the Young Witch got her hands on them... and you know how she and her family are..." the man sighed while rubbing his hands together for warmth, it was a cold tonight.

"Oh geez. Poor souls..." the bearded man tensed at the mention of the 'Young Witch' and it seemed like he was afraid of even saying the name.

"Ahh well. That's what The Capital is like... shame really." The two men then made their way out of the alleyway, going off into the night.

"Seems as thought my two human companions got themselves in quite a ridiculous situation..." muttered Tatsumi. He then continued on jumping across roofs, keeping a lookout for a house that could belong to this so called 'Young Witch'.

Twelve minutes had passed and finally, Tatsumi had found the place. The scent from the two childhood friends lingering in the air indicated that this was the place. He stood in front of a huge mansion with a gate blocking the entrance. Tatsumi simply ignored it and jumped over the wall, following their scent had led him round the back of the house and to a shed. A thick stench was coming out of it, one that even humans could probably smell.

Tatsumi's ears picked up a cry of pain, noticing it belong to Sayo. It being followed by a maniacal laugh and sobbing whimpers. Deciding to act now, he quickly dashed to the two metal doors blasting through them using a kick.

Upon smashing through the doors, Tatsumi saw a sight that would cause a normal person everlasting nightmares. There were lifeless bodies... littered everywhere, all seemed to die due to different causes: drowning, boiled alive, impaled by spiked, stretched out, whipped, hacked and slashed. There was a huge amount of variety in torture methods. This, did not faze Tatsumi at all. He was used to seeing torture, he was a danger beasts after all. And one of his most favourite things to do was play with his food, he could agree that hearing the cries and screams of live organisms was thrilling. But maybe that was just his demon side speaking.

Tatsumi noticed a familiar girl hanging from the ceiling, chains dangling all round her. It was Sayo, her left leg was neatly cleaved off along with her right breast. She appeared to have been cut and whipped countless times. She was in no doubt still alive but barely clinging on to life.

Now, it had gotten a bit personal. Tatsumi looked at the human in front of him, her blue eyes shaking in fear. "Wh-what do you want!?" she shrieked out, reminding Tatsumi of a pig.

Tatsumi made his way over to the girl and grabbed her by the neck with a single hand, choking her as he lifted her up and into the air. "I see that you've been giving my friends a lot of hospitality... let me repay the favour" and with a snap, he broke her neck. Letting the now lifeless body fall to the ground.

He then proceeded to take Sayo down, placing her on the ground. Tatsumi looked round once more, spotting a cage to the left of him. Inside it, Ieyasu was sobbing in a corner, he was covered in splotches of brown and purple. 'Probably some kind of poison...' thought Tatsumi.

Tatsumi bent the bars of the gate, some of the other prisoners that had been there escaping through it. Tatsumi went in and latched onto Ieyasu, dragging him over to Sayo. "Stay here and look after your friend. I'll return soon."

Too distraught to reply verbally, Ieyasu just nodded. Becoming silent. Tatsumi then began to make his way back to the mansion, as he was nearing it he could sense a presence on the second floor, looking through one of the windows he spotted a woman he seemed to be the girls mother. Jumping up and crashing through the window, he pinned the woman against the floor before smashing his fist through her gut. "You all were involved in this... I can just smell the stench of death coming off you..."

Tatsumi then sensed some more people. Two guards on the floor he was on, making their way towards him. While three others were on the floor beneath him, and finally two more outside the mansion.

Running along the halls silently, he saw the two incoming guards. Drawing out both of his daggers, he dashed past them. The two guards felt a brief gush of wind, before beginning to choke on their own blood. Both their throats had been sliced.

Tatsumi ran inside one of the nearby rooms before stilling, jumping up and then bringing his foot down in a kick he smashed through the floor. The rubble crushed one of the guards before he swiftly moved through the gap in the floor and past another guard, leaving him with a decapitated head.

As soon as Tatsumi turned the corner he came to a halt, standing in front of an overweight man. "Wh-who are you!? What are you doing here!?" the man bellowed out before he was silenced with a dagger through his forehead, impaling his brain.

'Now... all that's left are the two outside.' Tatsumi made his way to the entrance of the mansion, sensing the two guards. He smashed one of his hands through the door, grabbing onto one of the guards heads before breaking it under his force. The body fell to the floor with a thud, alerting the last guard. The guard stared at the door in front of him before he felt a dagger come in contact with his neck, cutting it leaving him to gurgle his own blood before dying.

Tatsumi was behind the man, having used his control over the dark element to travel through shadows. Since training with his grandfather, he had learned to rely less and less on his abilities as a deity and use precise combat attacks to defeat his enemies easily.

As he was about to make his way back to Sayo and Ieyasu, he felt a new presence appear behind him. He turned round only to see six figures standing atop what seemed to be metallic wires.

The first from the left, was a teenage girl wearing a pink outfit with long pink hair tied in two twin-tails holding what seemed to be a giant gun. The person next to her was a slender woman with purple hair, wearing a sleeveless lilac dress, in her hands were giant scissors. Next was... "Akame" whispered Tatsumi, even though a coat covered her. He could tell it was Akame at first glance, she had a katana at her side.

To the right of Akame stood an armoured figure, his back facing Tatsumi and allowing him to see the long spear strapped to the man's back. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes, that armour had an unpleasant aura around it.

Next to the armoured man, there was a crouching boy with shoulder-length green hair, wearing a long green jacket and blue jeans, he looked like the one who was supporting the wires. And next to him was 'the cat that tried to scam me.' thought Tatsumi, his eyes focusing on the lady.

She was still wearing revealing clothing, although her appearance changed, she gained an animalistic look which was cat like with longer hair.

The scammer looked round the scene and whistled "Looks like our job was done for us guys"

"Yeah, seems like it..." Said the green-haired male, examining the mansion before his eyes settled on a hooded figure. Tatsumi. "Oi, who are you?"

Tatsumi stared at the boy before answering "Just a nobody repaying these kind people for their hospitality."

The six newcomers stared at the hooded man, not feeling any killer intent, they relaxed a bit but not completely. The cloaked man was suspicious and by what he had said, powerful. Being able to take out the trained guards in this mansion was a feat to be proud of.

"Huh, you sound familiar..." spoke the feline, rubbing her hand against her chin. They were unable to see the teens upper face, only his mouth was visible.

"Never seen you before in my life" replied Tatsumi nonchalantly. He guessed that this was Night Raid, they were probably given a mission concerning the people who lived here. "I'm guessing that your mission included the people who lived here. If so, sorry for stealing your prey"

Night Raid members all looked at each other before reverting their gaze back to the hooded figure below.

"Now, I'd love to stay and chat-" Tatsumi swiftly turned round "But I have some immediate business to take care of." He began walking back to the shed, while still in view of Night Raid, he whipped up his right hand signalling his farewell.

* * *

As he got back inside the shed, his mind lingered on Akame. He had not said anything due to the fact that the last time they saw each other, was four years ago. So, she may have changed or forgotten him. Either way, Sayo and Ieyasu was his top priority right now. To be honest, he was never one for emotional reunions.

Tatsumi looked at Ieyasu who was sat on the floor next to Sayo, both were breathing hard sounding like they just ran a marathon. Sayo had woken up but her eyes were half closed, she was losing a lot of blood.

Tatsumi sniffed the air before sighing, leaning down next to Ieyasu he gave the boy a sympathetic look. "Both of you... won't survive..." this sentence shocked the two friends, they were immediately sent into the pits of despair. "Ieyasu... you consumed too much of the poison they gave you, this caused the Lubora Disease to spread faster throughout your system. The poison acted as a catalyst..." though Ieyasu hardly understood the word Tatsumi was using, he pretty much got the idea of what was happening to him... he was as good as dead.

Tatsumi turned to Sayo and glanced at her wounds before meeting her eyes once more "Sayo you sustained a lot of damage, your body is frail and not that strong. You could probably survive if you saw a specialised doctor but... those types of doctors only work for wealthy and high-class citizens. Like the Emperor." Sayo too, understood what that meant. She was going to die, just like Ieyasu... but at least they were together.

The two dying friends embraced each other, some tears escaping their eyes. Tatsumi watched this exchange with a grim look, before either of the two realised. They were dead. A dagger stabbed through the back of their heads and into the brain, they were gone instantly. Tatsumi's arms stayed still, holding onto the two daggers. He had taken two lives today, not that much of a problem but... he had taken good and honest humans to the afterlife. Well, it's not like this isn't the first time that he took the life of someone he knew.

Even though he didn't know the two childhood friends that well, he still grieved their deaths. Only for a few seconds, before his steeled nerves returned. He was a danger beast, a dragon who ruled the world, a wolf which owned the night. But even so, creatures like him... could be saddened by the loss of someone they knew. It's in everyone's and everything's nature, to grieve, to rage and to feel lost.

Tatsumi heard footsteps approaching him, he brought back his daggers and threw one of them behind him. "Woah!" a familiar voice yelped out.

'The cat?' thought Tatsumi, he turned round to see the blonde haired woman in question as still as stone, some strands of hair were still floating down on the ground. Looks like her fast reactions saved her life.

Next to her was Akame, from up close Tatsumi could tell that she had gotten even more beautiful in the time he hadn't seen her. Her hair was longer, she was well developed and still growing. Her ruby-red eyes were as bright as ever, but they hold no emotion to them. Same goes for her expression, a total blank. 'Looks like she went back to that monotone face of hers.'

The two girls looked at the young man in front of them, they had witnessed the last exchanges between the now two lifeless people before they were impaled by a dagger each in their head. Out of mercy they presumed, no one would want to kill their friends.

Tatsumi twisted his head back a bit, his hood still obscuring his facial features. "What do you want Night Raid." his voice was serious and had a hint of danger to it, implying that one wrong move from them would lead to their demise.

"That was a brave thing you did there. Not anyone could take the lives of their friends just like that and not break" the blonde spoke, the boy in front of her seemed unfazed.

"I wasn't that close to them. I only met them today." he replied, turning his head back to look at the corpses of his two companions from this morning.

"...It was kind of you. Ending their suffering"spoke Akame, at that the cloaked teen turned his head in her direction. Even though she couldn't see anything above his lips, she could feel his stare boring into her face.

"They are good people. They don't deserve to suffer. The ones that should be treated like this are the corrupt bastards living here. Especially that Prime Minister." his voice was laced with venom, both the girls could feel the killer intent coming off of him and it was quite frightening, even for assassins like them.

The blonde cat put her massive paw to her chin in thought 'Hmmm... he killed all these trained guards by himself, took the lives of his two companions without faltering and hates The Capital. He could be a good addition to Night Raid...'

Suddenly Tatsumi stood up and began to make his way to the exit, before the cat stopped him.

"Hey wait up there!" Tatsumi stopped. "You don't like The Capital or the Prime Minister. Night Raid is similar to you, our goal is to eliminate all the corruption in this place. Maybe we can help each other?" she pleaded, her eyes held hope in them as if trying to beg him.

"Are you suggesting that I join Night Raid?" asked the cloaked Tatsumi. This could go in his favour, he could help the humans with this revolution of theirs and cease all needless deaths. As well as being with Akame again.

"Yep! You being with us would totally help out the revolution!" Tatsumi looked back at the blonde woman before nodding.

"Alright then. I could use your help as well."

The blonde woman smiled joyfully before beginning her walk back to the rest of her, or should I say 'their' team. But, after they had left. The corpses of the the teen's companions were swallowed up by the shadows, dragging them down into the never ending abyss.

* * *

On arrival, the pink wearing teen yelled out "Finally! You're back! Oh. You brought this guy with you?"

"Ofcourse! We always need a hand at this type of work, so I thought that this could be the dude for it!" the blonde cheerfully said this, which caused the pink-haired girl to have a scowl on her face.

"I second that idea, he seems to be strong." the armoured man had spoken this time. Tatsumi looked at him, he could feel the energy coming off his armour as if it was calling for Tatsumi's attention. Tatsumi ignored the feeling, for now.

"...It doesn't matter. Once Leone sets her mind on something, that's that." said Akame, her voice was monotone as was her face.

The blonde feline now know to Tatsumi as Leone, hugged Akame and nuzzled her face into the black-haired girls cheek. "Oh you know me so well Akame!"

"Yeah yeah, come on guys. We need to get back to base" stated the green-haired teen, he was emitting an aura of jealousy as he watched the scene between the two girls unfold.

"That's true. Let's go. Do you need me to help you?" asked the armoured figure, for some reason he was embarrassed as he spoke to Tatsumi.

"No. I'm fine, I don't need any of your assistance." replied Tatsumi, he was beginning to get weirded out by the man. His aura and his emotions were as plain as day.

"Okay then, let's go!" as Leone yelled this, all seven of them jumped off the roof they were on and into the endless night.

On the way back to their base, Tatsumi had kept himself near the back of the line alongside Akame. The girl sent him glances every few minutes, of course he had noticed but he remained from saying anything.

Akame had an odd feeling about the cloaked teen, even though she hadn't seen his face but only heard his voice. Nostalgia hit her hard, although she had no idea why. Well, she'll figure it out when they get back to base.

* * *

 **So this was interesting. I tried not to rush into the reunion as I want to build up the tension first. Tatsumi didn't say anything to Akame because he understands that she may have changed, also, they have not seen each other in 4 years.**

 **Anyway, criticism is always welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Favourite? Follow? Review?**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
